Sam Wish
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Someone makes Sam wish came true by going back in the past
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Sam's Wish**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: .nz**

**RATING: R**

**SPOILERS: lost city 1 &2, Chimera, Heroes 1 & 2**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Someone makes Sam's wish came true by going back into the past**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. This is a sequel to 'LITTLE MISS SCI_FI" story 'Not Agene' Thank you Judy for beta reading this story for me**

**SONGS:**

************************************************* **

It had been two months since Sam was married to Pete and what he did to her. It had been a slow recovery for Sam but she was pleased to have her close friends there for her. Mark didn't know what had happened to Sam and thought that everything was fine.

The President had ordered that hidden cameras be placed in Mark's house and that his phones be tapped, both at home and at work, just in case Pete tried to call. Sam was living in Jack's house till she was able to get her own house since her house had been sold and she had moved into Pete's house the week before the wedding.

There had been no sighting of Pete. He hadn't left the country and his credit cards hadn't been used in that time. Sam had been on sick leave since she returned back from Washington and began living with Jack.

He had been there when she was having nightmares and when she woke up, she cried in to his arm as he held her against him till she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for few minutes before he returned back to bed himself.

One day Sam went for a walk. She walked down to the park and sat down on one of the benches and watched the kids play. She was heartbroken that she would never have kids of her own as she had to have an emergency hysterectomy to save her life because of what Pete had done to her. She was lost in thought till a young guy sat next to her.

"Hi!" he said. Sam turned to the guy.

"Hi!"

"How are you doing Sam? Jack told me what Shanahan did."

"I'm doing ok,"

"You don't look it!"

"Gee thanks, what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping by when I saw you walk down here, so I watched and waited for a while before showing myself."

"Ok!" He looked at her as she looked at the mothers playing with their children.

"I was just thinking before you showed up."

"What about?"

"That I wished I could turn back time and have never gone to San Diego. Then I wouldn't have met Pete and Mark wouldn't have had set me up with him and none of this would have happened."

"What would you like to happen Sam?" she turned and looked at the guy next to her.

"I don't know."

"What about Jack, do you still have feelings for him?"

"We are friends."

"You know what I mean. You and he were close, then Pete came along and everything changed."

"I know, I still care about him."

"A lot more than you're supposed to?" Sam nodded.

"Sam, was Pete your second choice after Jack?"

"Yes!"

"If there was an opportunity for you and Jack to be together, would you take it, no regs getting in the way?" Sam thought about it.

"Yes, but we can't."

"I know!" They turned and looked at the happy smiling mothers and their kids.

When Sam went to turn back to the guy, he was gone. She thought about what he had said, then looked back to the mothers and watched for few minutes before getting up and walking back to Jack's house.

Three days later the young guy showed up at area fifty-one to where he worked as he had taken a few days off to go to Colorado Springs. He kept in contact with Jack and he had been keeping him up to date on Sam and the rest of SG1.

One day Jon was asked to take the ancient time machine to the SGC since he had the ancient gene. So he flew the ship out of the hanger, cloaked the ship, and then headed to Colorado Springs. On the trip he thought about what Sam had said.

"_That I wished I could turn back time and have never gone to San Diego. Then I wouldn't have met Pete and Mark wouldn't have had set me up with him and none of this would have happened." _

"Sam, I'm going to make your wish come true," then he flew to the Springs.

When he got there, he went to Jack's place. He thought of a date in the past, then he heard humming then nothing.

He looked out to see Jack getting things ready for a barbecue; the young guy watched Sam walk out of the house and sit down on a chair.

The guy watched what was happening in front of him for the next four hours. When it was night time, the young guy left the cloaked ship and walked around to the side of the house.

When the time was right and he saw Teal'c, Daniel and Sam leaving, he turned around and walked around to the back of the house to the sliding door, and knocked on the door and waited.

When Jack pulled back the curtain, he was shocked to see who was there, so he opened up the sliding door.

"Jon, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, outside." Jack followed Jon outside and to the rear of the ship.

"Jon?"

"Follow me!" then Jack followed him into the ship.

"Woo, what is this?"

"It's an ancient time ship."

"Cool!"

"Jack, I'm from the future!"

"What! Are you nuts?" Jon sat down and looked at Jack.

"I'm here to change the past… Sam's past." Jack looked at his younger self then sat down across from him.

"Something happens to Carter?"

"Yeah! She told you that she going to see her brother for few days?"

"Yes, she hasn't seen him and the family in a while. Why? What going on?"

"Mark sets Sam up with a friend."

"So?"

"His name is Pete Shanahan."

"So, she gets a life." Jon shook his head.

"Jack, he's working for the trust." jack was shocked.

"You better tell me everything!"

"No, but I'm going to do what I can to stop them from meeting each other."

"Does he do something to Carter?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you do what you need to do. You know where I am if you need me."

"Sure." He stood up and looked down at Jon.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shanahan was her second choice since she couldn't be with the one she loved." Jack knew he was talking about him and knew they couldn't be together.

"Tell me this. If Carter and I do get together, when will be the best time?"

"When you have the second download."

"You mean I get my head sucked again?"

"Yes again, that is the best time and we both know the perfect ring."

"Mums engagement ring."

"Yes!"

"Ok, thanks for the heads up."

"No worries, I better go, I've got things to do."

"Sure." Then Jack walked off the ship and back to his house. He could hear a humming noise then it was gone.

He walked back inside and closed and locked the door. He turned off the lights before going down to his bedroom. When he walked in, he turned on the lights and walked over to his bed ide cabinet and opened the bottom draw, moved some things around and pulled out a blue box and opened it.

The round, 2.1ct-peridot, centre stone was set into a square basket and was held by chunky prongs. On either side, two more .13ct round stones were set in marquise shaped stations followed by two small round .13ct diamonds. A small ribbed accent completed the look.

He know that Jon was right and that Sam would love the ring. He closed the box and put it back, then he did his nightly routines before going to bed.

When Jon left Jack's place, he flew to Denver. When he got there, he went to Pete's house since he had his address. He had worked out what time his flight was to San Diego, so he waited till the time was right.

When a taxi showed up and tooted its horn, Jon got a home-made gun that shoots nails out, loaded it with a nail, opened the back door and moved till he was in front of the taxi and he waited.

When Pete walked out with bag in hand, he got into the taxi, then it started to leave. Jon aimed for the front tyre and shot it. They heard a bang and the taxi stopped. The driver got out and looked at the front tyre, Jon heard him say,

"Sorry sir, I'll quickly change the tyre."

"Ok, I don't want to miss my flight."

"Yes sir!"

The driver quickly changed the tyre. Once he finished, Jon closed the door and moved the ship out of the way. Then he followed the taxi to the traffic lights. He used a device that he had with him to make sure the lights stayed red for a minute longer before changing. Jon did that all the way to the airport.

By the time Pete got there! he had missed his flight, so he went in to see when the next available flight was.

"Hello, can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I missed my flight to San Diego, when is the next available flight to there?"

"I'll just check for you sir," then the women clicked away on the keyboard.

"The next avaiablel flight to San Diego is next week. All the other flights are fully booked." Pete wasn't happy about the news.

"Thanks, it would be too late then."

She smiled at him as he picked up his bag and turned around and walked out of the airport flicking open his phone.

"Hello!"

"Hi Mark, it's Pete."

"Hi Pete, what's wrong?"

"I missed my flight; sorry I won't be able to make it this weekend."

"What about another flight?"

"There fully booked till next week."

"Ok, well Sam is here… hey, why don't I give you her home phone number and when she returns back to Colorado you can give her a call."

"Sure, sounds good to me," he said smiling.

Mark gave Pete Sam's phone number and they talked for a minute before hanging up. Then he got into a taxi and headed home. On the way he made a phone call.

"Hi, it's Pete Shanahan… I missed the flight, the taxi got flat tyres… don't worry, Mark gave me her number, and I'll be giving her a call when she returns… I know what's at stake… I won't, I'll sweet charm her… I'll keep you up to date." Then he hung up and sat back looking out the window.

Jon followed the taxi till it reached back to Pete's house. Then he flew he ship forward to eight days later where he followed Pete and made recordings of every time he called the trust.

When Jon found out that Pete was going to the Springs for a case, he decided to call Sam up for a date. After finding out where she lived, all Jon had to do was wait.

When Pete was in the Springs, he called Sam up and talked with her and then he asked her out for dinner, which she accepted. When Jon found out what time he was picking her up, all he could do was think of a plan and wait.

When Pete was due to pick up Sam, Jon went to a phone booth and called Sam.

"Carter"

"Major Carter"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Listen to me, you must not trust Detective Shanahan!"

"Who is this?" Sam was puzzled.

"Is this a joke?"

"Major Carter, Detective Shanahan works for the trust, be careful, he knows about the SGC," then he hung up.

He walked back to the ship and looked around before getting in. Then he left to go back to Sam's place and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sam hung up, she though the phone call was strange, so she called General Hammond since she had few minutes.

"Hammond."

"Sir, it's Major Carter. I need a favour."

"Major."

"I just got a strange call, a warning."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know sir!"

"What was the warning?"

"Well, sir. Mark set me up with a friend of his, Detective Pete Shanahan from Denver. I've got a date with him tonight. The strange phone call I got said that he knows about the SGC and what I do!"

"Are you sure this isn't a hoax?"

"No sir, no one knows about the date. The detective just called me this morning about it, so no one knows."

"That is strange all right, so what can I do for you?"

"Check him out; the message said that he works for the trust and for me to be careful."

"Well ok I'll make some calls. If he is working for the trust, don't let him know that you know." Then Sam heard a wagon pull up outside.

"I will sir! Let me know what you find out, he's just shown up."

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thank you sir," then they hung up.

Sam took a deep breath just as Pete knocked on the door. Sam put on a brave face and answered the door. Pete took her out to dinner. She put on a brave face just in case he was working for the Trust.

When they returned back to Sam's place, they talked for couple of minutes on the front door step when her cell phone rang.

"Sorry," then she answered it.

"Carter."

"Major Carter, it's General Hammond."

"Yes sir!"

"Detective Shanahan is working for the Trust." Sam was shocked but tried not to show it.

"Ok sir, I'm on my way. Thanks for calling."

"We will talk when you get here."

"Ok, thanks" then she hung up.

"Sorry Pete I've been called back."

"Sure, I would like for us to get together again."

"I'd like that, but with my work…"

"I understand." he gave her a kiss before he walked back to his truck.

Sam unlocked her door and walked inside turning lights on, and then she went to her bedroom and gt changed before leaving again to head to the SGC.

On the way to the SGC she noticed that Pete was following her, but they didn't know that Jon was following them. When Sam arrived twenty minutes later, she headed down to Hammond's office. When she stood in the doorway, Jack was there with a folder in hand.

"Colonel."

"Major! Come in and sit down." Sam walked in and sat down next to Jack.

"Major, I called the Colonel in on this one. I hope that is ok?"

"Yes sir, it's ok. What did you find?"

"Whoever called you Carter was right. This Detective Shanahan is working for the Trust. From the information that I was able to get, he is in a lot of debt and the Trust somehow found out that he is friends with Mark." Sam sat back in shock listening to what General Hammond had just said.

"I just can't believe this."

"Carter!" She turned to look at Jack.

"The President wants you to keep seeing him."

"What! Why?"

"So we can keep an eye on him, tap his phones, cameras so we can find out who his contact is."

"I don't know if I can do this!"

"Carter, Sam, it will be ok. As soon as we know who he is working for the sooner we can deal with them."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course you can Major."

"Thank you sir, if you will excuse me," she stood up and walked out of the office.

Jack stood up and walked over and closed the door, then he turned to Hammond whom he knew and trusted.

"Colonel" Jack sat down after putting the folder on the General's desk.

"Sir, I think I know who called Carter."

"Who?"

"Jon… well future Jon"

"I think you better tell me what's going on."

"Jon, well the future Jon showed up at my place the night before Carter went to San Diego. He didn't tell me about what happened in the future, but he told me that he was here to change Sam's past and it has to do with this Shanahan."

"Why would he do that? Does he realise what he has done?"

"Sir, I think I know why, he didn't have to tell me."

"And that is?"

"This Shanahan guy must have done something to Carter; he must have wanted to change the past."

"So, he knows that the detective is working for the Trust?"

"Yep! I think that this guy must have killed Sam or…"

"But why her, why kill her?"

"I can think of a number of reasons. Remember what that Conrad guy did and wanted and how close we came to almost losing her."

"Yes, I know what you are getting at."

"They want to get rid of the strongest link not just to this place," he waved his arms around.

"But to all our allies out there, the Tok'ra, the Asgard and all the other allies. She has saved their asses more times than I can count. She is the glue that keeps all of us together. She's done more things than any one on this planet and yet those Trust assholes most probably want her dead, and with her gone, this place will fall apart."

"If Major Carter's life is in danger, then we will have to protect her at all costs."

"I know, but Jon did tell me something that got me thinking."

"What's that Jack?"

"He said '_Shanahan was her second choice since she couldn't be with the one she loved'_. I knew he was talking about me."

"Jack, I know the two of you have feelings for each other, so do you want to retire?" Jack sat back and thought about what Jon said.

"Not yet… but Jon did give me a clue of when would be the best time."

"When will it be the best time?"

"After the second download. He didn't say when that was going to happen."

"Ok, is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"No, not at the moment, sir"

"Ok then you're dismissed!" Jack stood up and walked to the door, opened it then turned to Hammond.

"I've been telling Sam for years to get a life… it seems she did till… what ever happened."

"I understand!" Then Jack walked out the door.

Hammond stood up, walked to the door and closed it then turned around.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to Sam?" Jon then uncloaked himself.

"You'd better sit down George." Hammond sat down and looked at Jack's clone.

"Shanahan married Carter. I was at the wedding, I was cloaked. I was looking at Jack's face and I could tell that it was hurting him like hell to see Sam marry the bastard, although he tried not to show it, but it was in his eyes. Anyway, on Monday morning, Jack got a call then he and two teams and a doctor flew down to South Carolina where Sam and Pete were on their honeymoon. Shanahan had tied Sam up and raped her and beat her up." Hammond was shocked with what he had just heard.

"How bad?"

"Black and blue, cut, swollen lips, black eyes, he really did a number on her and that's not the worse part." He sat down in the chair thinking about what Jack had told him over the phone.

"Most of the punches were to her lower stomach. It was so bad that she was bleeding internally… the doctors had to do a hysterectomy to save Sam's life. That was over two months before I came here to change things."

"Have you spoken to Sam?"

"Yes, we talked, she told me '_That I wished I could turn back time and have never gone to San Diego. Then I wouldn't have met Pete and Mark wouldn't have had set me up with him and none of this would have happened'_.So, since I was bringing the ship here."

"You decided to change the past."

"Yes, when I talked to Sam we were in a park, she was watching mothers pushing strollers, playing with their children. When I looked at her as she watched, I could see the hurt in her eyes and the sad look. From what Jack told me, she was still having nightmares about what Shanahan did to her. She was slowly becoming withdrawn into herself and Jack worried about her. He told me she not the Sam Carter as he once knew. I could tell in his voice he was worried he was going to lose her." Hammond nodded.

"I know you are him, what do you think he would do if Sam…"

"Killed herself? He would do the same."

"Thanks for telling me about what happened to Sam."

"Sure! I better go, Shanahan is meeting someone from the Trust tonight. I'll try to get much information as I can."

"Thanks!" Then Jon cloaked himself before walking over to the door.

"I just hope that it isn't too late for them this time George."

"I hope you're right Jon." Then the door opened and Jon walked out of the office.

Jack walked around the corridors for an hour before he went to Sam's lab. When he got there she wasn't there, but he knew the one other place where she would be so he got into the elevator and headed to the surface.

When he got there he walked outside and nodded to the airmen before walking over to where Sam sometimes went to think. As he got close enough he could see her thinking. She turned when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He walked over to her.

"Hey, still thinking?"

"Yeah!"

"Mind?" He waved his hand next to her.

"Sure." Jack sat down next to her.

"Are you thinking about what has happened?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe what's been going on. Why, why me?"

"You're the strongest link, Sam." She turned to him when he called her Sam.

"Meaning?"

"Sam, who built the dialling programs for the gate?"

"I did."

"Who's the only SGC person who can operate all goa'uld devices?"

"Me."

"Who's the one with the dumb ideas that saved the Asgard home world?"

"Me."

"Who built that laser gun thingy?"

"Me, sir what are you saying?"

"Sam you're the strongest link. You're the glue that keeps the SGC going. You were the one that built the computer dialling programs. You're the one who has saved the Asgard, the rebel Jaffa, the Tok'ra and other good alien's lives. They all respect you Sam. If something bad happens to you, that glue would be gone and everything would fall apart. I think that is what the Trust wants to happen."

"What should I do?"

"I know that the President wants you to keep seeing Shanahan."

"What do I get out of it?" Jack looked at Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"I want a life,… a family."

"Question is Sam, who with?"

Sam looked at him and she put her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. Jack could see the love in her eyes and he remembered what Jon had said, '_Shanahan was her second choice since she couldn't be with the one she loved'_.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"For seven years."

"Well, when are you planning on seeing Shanahan again?"

"I don't know. I said I didn't know when."

"Ok, where did he take you last time?"

"Some French restaurant." She screwed up her face and that made Jack smile.

"Well, give him a call and see what he is doing Friday night. Tell him you have the night off and see what happens from there."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Don't worry, when the time is right someone will have the worst timing."

"Daniel," she said smiling.

"Yep, so I'll leave you to think things over."

"Thanks Jack and I've decided."

"So what have you decided?"

"I need to make some phone calls first."

"So, you're not going to tell me are you?"

"All in good time."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the mouth before standing up and putting her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks!"

"Any time." Then they walked back to the SGC.

Sam went down to see General Hammond. She spoke to him and then to the President for few minutes before leaving to go back to work for few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jon forwarded the ship seven hours and he followed Pete to the meeting spot. Then he landed the ship and waited. When the car showed up, Jon got a video camera out and he cloaked himself then he walked off the ship since the back door was open and walked over to where Pete and the Trust agent was. He recorded the meeting, and then Pete's phone rang.

"It's her."

"Answer it!"

"Shanahan… Hi Sam… this Friday," then the guy nodded.

"Sure, how about I pick you up at six?… Eight? Sure!… Ok, I better get back to work," he said smiling.

"Ok, see you on Friday." Then he hung up.

"You should be an actor!" Pete laughed.

"Thanks."

"You know what to do."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, call me later and let me know how it went."

"Sure."

He passed him a bag of white powder before they got into their cars and went their separate ways. Jon got back into the ship and he followed Pete back home. He parked his ship on the front lawn and he cloaked himself again before he got out. Then he quickly followed Pete inside.

He watched him take his jacket off and hang it up, then he walked down to his bedroom. While he was in there, Jon uncloaked himself and pulled the packet out of Pete's jacket. Then he got his hanky out and poured some of the powder on to it.

Then he put the packet back in the jacket pocket, folded up the hanky and put it in his pocket, cloaked himself and let himself out without letting Pete know that he was even there.

He worked his way to the jumper and got in and uncloaked himself. He started up the ship and left to go to see Hammond. He went to Hammond's house and landed the ship. He got off and went to the front door and knocked on it and waited. When the lights went on, he heard the door being unlocked and it opened.

"Jon, what are you doing here?"

Hammond let Jon in and he closed and locked the door. When they walked into the kitchen Jon turned and looked at him.

"Jon, what is it?" He pulled his hanky out and opened it to show Hammond.

"I think it's some sort of drug meant for Carter."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Nope, that's not all." He passed Hammond the video tape.

"I hope this will help, it's Shanahan's contact."

"Thanks, I'll get onto it in the morning."

"Ok well, I'm going to head off; he is seeing Carter on Friday night."

"Ok, I'll get this analysed. How am I going to return your hanky?"

"I'll drop by at 1900 on Friday in your office."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Then Jon walked to the door, opened it, walked out and over to where the ship was and got into it. George watched what happened then he heard a noise for few seconds and it was gone. He closed the door and locked it before returning back to his bedroom.

The next day he asked the lab to find out what drug it was then he went to his office to look at the tape and make copies of it. He was able to get a still picture of the guy and sent it to agent Barnett. He knew all he could do was wait so he carried on like nothing had happened.

Later that evening Hammond got an e-mail from agent Barnett. All there was, was a name. So he went into the NID files to check the guy out, when he saw that there was a red line through his file. Hammond knew that meant that he might be a rogue agent.

After he printed out the information and closed his laptop down, he looked over what he had till there was a knock on the door and a scientist was standing in the doorway with file in his hand.

"Doctor?"

"Sir, here is the results of the white powder you ask me to analyse." He passed him the file.

"What was it?"

"It was some sort of hypnoses drug and, even with the small amount, it was quite powerful."

"Can it be traced if it taken?"

"No, not in human body."

"What about someone like Major Carter?" He thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, it could, but I could test it to find out."

"Do it and let me know soon as you get the results."

"Yes sir... sir, do you want me to use Major Carter's blood?"

"Yes and no one must know about this."

"Sir?" he frowned.

"I mean no one, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, dismissed!" Then the doctor left.

Hammond looked over the report and he put it in one of his drawers and locked it. He knew all he could do was wait.

Two days later, the doctor walked into Hammond's office, closed the door and he walked over and passed him a file.

"Doctor?"

"After we last spoke I ran some tests, they showed that the drug is still in the blood after forty-eight hours."

"I see, anything else?"

"From the tests, the reason why it shows up in Major Carter's blood work is because of the protein marker and the naquadah that is in the Major."

"I see, well, thank you for testing the drug for me."

"Sir, is Major Carter in danger?"

"No, not at the moment. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed!"

"Sir, I don't know how long the drug will stay in Major Carter's system and there is no antidote for it."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Yes sir," then he walked out of the office.

Now that General Hammond knew what was going on, he was not happy with what had been happening and all he could do was wait.

On Friday evening, General Hammond was in his office reading a report when he heard the door close, he look up and saw Jon uncloak himself.

"George."

"Jon, I had the powder tested."

"And?"

Hammond passed him the files. He opened them up and read them. He was shocked when he saw the results. When he finished reading them, he closed them and passed them back.

"Thanks for showing me them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow them and hopefully stop him before he can drug her."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, I better get going, Shanahan is picking Carter up in an hour."

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll be in touch."

"Oh, here!"

He opened a drawer and pulled out Jon's hanky and passed it to him.

"Thanks!"

He pocketed it then he cloaked himself before he opened the door and left. He went to the mess hall for something to eat. Since there was no one around, he uncloaked himself and opened a container he had with him. He put three slices of pumpkin pie, two slices of cake into it and closed it. Then he picked up some fruit and put it into a bag then put it into a back pack. Then he got four bottles of water.

Once done in the back of the mess hall, he quickly cloaked himself and walked over to the door just as it opened and an airman walked in. He was able to sneak out and headed to where the ladder was. Then he worked his way up to the top and out and over to where the ship was.

Once he was on it, he uncloaked himself and sat down and opened his back pack and had something to eat and drink before he started up the ship and headed to Sam's place.

When he got there he waited for Pete to show up. When he did and picked up Sam, he followed them to a restaurant. When Pete parked his truck, Jon found a good safe spot to park the ship. Then he cloaked himself before leaving. He followed them inside and he stood there listening to them talk. He could tell Sam was putting on a brave face.

Half way through the evening Sam needed to use the rest room, so while she was away, Pete slipped the powder into her drink. Jon wasn't happy about that and when Pete was distracted by a phone call, while keeping an eye out for Sam, Jon quickly changed the glasses around since they both were full.

When he finished with the phone call, Sam returned and sat down. They talked while finishing their dinner and drinks. They talked for an hour before Pete paid for their dinner and then they left to go back to her place.

Jon followed them out then he ran over to the ship and got in and uncloaked himself. He started it up and followed them back to Sam's place. When they got there, Jon saw Teal'c's truck. He saw him on the cell phone and knew that he would be calling Jack. When Teal'c hung up, he sat there and waited.

Jon turned to see Pete walking Sam to the door. Sam opened the door and turned to see how close Pete was. He went to lean forward when Sam's cell phone rang, so she answered it

"Carter… yes sir… ah, can you come and get me, I had a bit to drink tonight," then she giggled.

"Yes sir!" Then she hung up.

"Sorry Pete, I've been called back to work. Colonel O'Neill is on his way here to get me."

"Oh, ok, well night Sam"

"Night Pete." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before he turned around and walked down to his truck.

Sam walked in and closed and locked the door, and then she went and got changed. Then she waited for Jack to come and get her. When he showed up, she left her house and walked down and got into his truck, then they left.

"How was the date?"

"It was ok. Dinner was nice and he ordered white wine."

"Ah," then he looked in the rear vision mirror.

"Well Sam, plan 'B'."

"Plan B, sir?" She looked at him.

"The Base. I was planning to take you back to my place for a few hours, but Shanahan is following us, so Plan 'B' is to go to the base."

"Ok!"

"Sam, we will stay there for an hour then we can head back to your place."

"Good idea sir."

"So, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow night is poker and pizza night."

"Ah yes, are you looking forward to that?"

"Yep!"

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the SGC. Since they had an hour to kill, Sam had an idea while going down to level twenty-two.

"Sir, since you don't know what you're going to do for an hour, you could start on your report from our last mission."

"I was going to start that on Monday." Sam smiled.

"If you start on your report while in my lab and I'm happy with what you have done, I'll buy you an ice cream on the way home." Jack smiled

"Ok, Deal!" They shook hands.

Sam and Jack went to her lab where they both started on their reports. When Sam looked at her watch she noticed that they had been here for an hour and a half so she saved what she had and closed her laptop down. Jack looked up at her.

"Why did you close your laptop?"

"We've been here for an hour and a half and I did promise you ice cream."

"True."

So he saved his work and closed his laptop. Then they left after Sam turned off the lights and they walked side by side to the elevators. A few minutes later they were in Jack's truck headint into town to an ice cream shop that was open late on Friday night during the summer months.

Jack saw that Pete was following them, but he wasn't going to let Sam know since he had made her happy in the last ten minutes. When they got close to the shop, there were cars outside and they could see that it was busy. So, after Jack found a spot and parked his truck, they both got out and walked over to the shop.

"They sure are busy tonight."

"Well, it is a warm night, sir."

"Sam, when we are alone and in public, it's Jack, ok?"

"Ok, Jack," she said smiling at him.

"Shall we?"

He opened the door for her and she walked in first and he followed. Once inside, they looked at the different ice creams that they had and talked till they were up at the counter.

Jack ordered what he wanted, then Sam did. Then she paid for them and they watched and waited till the guy passed them their ice creams and said good night to them before they managed to work their way to the door and outside.

They both walked while enjoying their ice creams and even tried each other's. When they saw a park bench, they sat down and talked some more till they finished their ice creams.

"That was great," Sam said patting her stomach.

"Yes, it sure was. Next time I'm buying."

"Ok!"

"So, what time are you coming around tomorrow night?"

"Usual time, why?"

"Well, can you make it earlier? There's something I want to show you."

"Sure."

"Shall we head back?"

"Ok."

They got up and walked back to Jack's truck and got back in it. Then he drove Sam back to her place. When they got there, they got out and walked up to Sam's front porch where Sam opened the door.

"Would you like to come in for a drink Jack?"

"Not tonight Sam, perhaps another time."

"Ok, well, night Jack."

"Night Sam, see you tomorrow then."

"Ok."

Sam watched Jack turn around and walk back to his truck and get in. Then he left to go home. Sam walked in and closed and locked the door. She decided to go to bed and get some sleep since it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for taking sooooo long in up dating this story. I know you all been waiting for the new up date so here it is. if you want to know what the ring looks like let me know in your review and i'll send you the web page address. As for my other story 'Jonas will' I'm wanting to hear back from Amanda. soon as i get i'll post it, so in the mean time enjoy this story.

Chapter 4

The next morning Sam did her washing and house work and also went shopping for few hours before going around to Jack's place. She decided to go around an hour earlier to find out what Jack wanted to see her about.

When she got to Jack's place, he heard her so he opened to door and smiled when he saw her get out of her car and walk up the steps with a box in her hands.

"Is that cake?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet!" He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door.

"Here, let me. Why don't you make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Sam walked into the living room and sat down.

"Want a drink?" He called out.

"Yes, thanks." A minute later he returned and passed a beer to her, then he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She took a couple of mouthfuls then she looked at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jack?"

"Us."

"Us?" She looked confused. Jack put his beer bottle down so his hands were free.

"Sam… there's something I have to tell you, but what I have to say sounds strange but listen, ok?" Sam nodded.

"Remember a few weeks ago after you returned after Prometheus went missing and you had a head injury?"

"Yes"

"Remember the barbecue we had here when you got out of the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had a visitor drop by after you and the guys left."

"Visitor, who?"

"All I can tell you is that he was from the future."

"Did he come by gate or something else?"

"Something else. He came back to this time line to change the past."

"Who's past?"

"Yours." Sam was shocked with what she had just heard.

"I don't understand. Who or why would someone want to change the past?" Then she thought about it and her eyes widened.

"Something happens to me!"

"He didn't tell me, but he wants us together before something happens to you."

"What did he tell you?"

"Shanahan works for the Trust and from what he said, it sounds like you marry him but, something must have happened to you."

"What did he say to you, to make you want to talk to me?"

"He said _'Shanahan was her second choice since she couldn't be with the one she loved'_; I knew he was talking about me."

"What else?"

"I asked when was the best time for us to get together. He said the second download." Sam put her bottle down then clasped her hands together. She thought about what Jack had just told her.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"You know Shanahan works for the Trust."

"Yes, but what are you saying?"

Jack got up and walked out of the living room and he returned a minute later and sat down and looked at Sam.

"Sam, since I don't know how much time we have before I have my head sucked again, I would like to get to know Samantha Carter. Not Major Carter, and if and when I do have my head sucked, I'm going to hand in my resignation so I can marry you before it takes over. So what I'm saying for now is, Samantha Carter will you marry me?"

He opened the box and showed her the ring. When she saw it, she gasped.

"Jack, are you doing this so I won't marry Pete?"

"Sam, do the words ' _I care about her a lot more than I'm supposed to'_ mean anything to you? I know you wanted to keep it in the room, but do you want to take it out of the room?"

"I don't know what to say"

"The choice is yours Sam." Sam looked at him and at the ring then back to him.

"What if I say no?"

"Then, if things happen later on and Pete asks you to marry him, then the one who came back in time did it all for nothing… if you say yes, we can keep it between us and also get to know one another, the choice is yours Sam."

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Do you still feel the same way now as you did three years ago when we were tested?"

"No… its stronger. I've never loved anyone so much as I love you… I loved Sara, but not the way I love you. You bring the best and worst out of me. You know what my likes and dislikes are where Sara knew only some. Even after ten years of marriage she always did up yellow Jell-O for me and I told her that I loved red. That's just a sample."

Sam nodded then she looked at the ring again then back to Jack.

"How long have you had the ring for?"

"It was my mother's engagement ring. Dad had it made for her. Peridot is her birth stone."

"And your favourite colour," he nodded.

"It's a beautiful ring Jack, but are you sure?"

"Yes, unless I could get one made in blue topaz," he said smiling, making Sam smile.

"No, this is fine and I can tell that it means a lot to you."

"I know, would you like to try it on to see if it fits?"

"Sure." Jack took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger and smiled.

"It fits perfectly," Sam said looking at the ring.

Jack looked at her as she looked at the ring then back at him. She could see the love in his eyes and on his face. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Then they wrapped their arms around each other as it became passionate till they broke for air.

"Jack, the answer is yes, I will marry you," she said smiling.

"Sweet!" Then she started to laugh, then he gave her a kiss.

"You know that it would have to be a quick small wedding."

"I know."

"But I'll make sure that there will be cake."

"Of course!"

"Sam, whatever you wear, you will always look beautiful to me."

"Thanks, Jack!" They both kissed and snuggled into each other's arms.

"You know our beer's getting warm," Sam giggled.

"Well then we better drink them then."

"Yep!"

They leaned forward and picked up their bottles and took a mouthful as they sat back with his arm around her shoulders and her leaning against him. They talked about where they would like to get married and what sort of cake they would like to have, even their wedding rings.

They talked till Daniel and Teal'c showed up. When they heard Daniel's car, Sam slipped the ring off her finger and put it back in the box and passed it to Jack.

"I'll answer the door."

"Ok!"

He gave her a kiss before they both stood up and Jack walked down to his bedroom while Sam opened the door to Daniel and Teal'c. When Jack returned he had the poker box in hand.

"Hi guys! So, are you ready?"

"Yep!" Daniel said.

Sam walked out of the kitchen with a beer for Daniel and a soda for Teal'c. They sat around the table that Jack had set up and they started playing for the next few hours. Jack ordered pizza for their dinner.

When it arrived, they all stopped to have the pizzas and more to drink then they had donuts since Teal'c had brought some. They all enjoyed themselves laughing, joking like they did all the time.

It was after one when they all went to their rooms for the night since Daniel passed out after his fourth beer; Jack and Sam were also drunk. Teal'c carried Daniel to one of the guestrooms after saying his good night to them both.

Sam helped Jack clean up then Sam got them both a cup of tea and they sat down and talked for half an hour before they went to bed themselves. Then they used the bathroom and they both kissed before going to their own rooms for the night.

The next morning Teal'c and a hung-over Daniel left after breakfast so Daniel could go home and have a shower and freshen up then return to Jack's place since they all were spending the day going out and having some fun.

After they left, Sam walked outside in her bare feet to her car. Jack watched her open up the boot to get her bag out then return smiling at him.

"When did you go home, Sam?"

"After five this morning, I hope you don't mind if I use your shower?" Jack smiled.

"I don't mind at all, how about if I join you?"

"One day soon Jack, but not today."

"Ok, I'll let you go first while I do the dishes."

"Ok." She gave him a kiss before walking down to his bathroom.

Jack went and started doing the dishes while Sam was having a shower. Jack had just started doing the dishes when he heard a door open, he turned around and walked over to one of his drawers.

"Don't bother Jack" Jon uncloaked himself.

"Jon what are you doing here?"

"This will be the last time you see me Jack."

"You're going back to your time?"

"Not yet, if there are any questions, ask them now and I'll answer the ones I think need answering."

"Ok, what happens to Sam in the future?"

"She can't have kids cause of Shanahan." Jack closed his eyes then opened them.

"Now, because things have changed, she's got a better chance now than she did before."

"Cause of me?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, tell me this. When am I supposed to have the download?" Jon shook his head for no.

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"Jon, just the date so then I can get things sorted before that date. You know that the clerk's office doesn't open on weekends."

"Sorry Jack." Jack started thinking.

"Ok, what about a month? I did some checking out and licence is valid for thirty days."

"I know… ok it's in August."

"Thank you… this year?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

"Jack, just look after her."

"We both know that I will."

"I know."

"Well, thanks for letting me know."

"No worries. Look, I better go. Take care Jack!"

"You too Jon!"

They shook hands then Jon cloaked himself before leaving. Jack turned around and carried on doing the dishes. By the time he finished washing and drying them, Sam walked into the kitchen. Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, you smell great!"

"Thanks Jack!"

"Well, I'm going to go and have my shower."

"Ok, I'll make us cup of coffee."

"Thanks!"

Then he walked out of the kitchen down to his bedroom. Sam put the kettle on for a drink for them both. After she made herself a cup of coffee, she walked in to the living room and looked out to the back of his house.

Thinking about what had happened yesterday afternoon and how hard it was to keep it a secret from their friends, she was lost in throught till she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head lean on her shoulder.

"What you thinking Sam?"

"About yesterday, it's going to be hard to keep it from Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassie."

"I know, but when the time is right, we will tell them."

"I hope so Jack." Then she turned around and looked at him.

"So in the meantime we can start planning our wedding."

"I would like that."

They both hugged and kissed, then they sat down and started planning their wedding till Daniel and Teal'c returned. When they did return an hour later, they went out and spent the day playing ten-pin bowling, having lunch and shopping and having other fun.

Then they went to O'Malley's for dinner and then they went their separate ways. Jack drove Sam back to his place since her car was there. They both said good night before she got into her car and left for her place. When they went to work, it was Major and Colonel once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next month, Pete took Sam out to dinner three times and in those three times he tried to put the powder into her drinks only to have Jon swap drinks around so he ended up drinking it.

During the Osiris mission Jon made sure Pete had a flat tyre so he couldn't follow them on the stake out which pleased him. He watched them take Osiris down and knew that Sam was safe and Pete hadn't seen what was going on.

Jon knew that he had to save Janet's life next, so he went into outer space and went back in time to when Ra ruled Egypt. He flew down there, dialled the address to the planet where SG13 was going to go, then flew through the gate.

Then he flew forward in time to the day in question. He landed the ship, got off it and walked around till he saw the probe. Then he fired a laser weapon at it and it was destroyed, then he zatted it three times.

Next he ran over to where SG 13 was. He saw them heading toward him, then he fired a zat twice only, to miss them. When they fired back, he quickly moved to another spot and did the same thing.

He saw them still firing their weapons so he zatted one of them then they were able to pick him up and run to the gate. They dialled Earth and ran back through and the gate shut down. He was pleased that he had saved their lives and Janet's.

Then he heard the ships, so he ran back to his ship and got in. He started it up and left when he saw them. He went back in time like before and went through the gate back to Earth then went forward in time, arriving two days later than when he left.

He went to Janet's house to see if his plan had worked. He saw Janet leaving for work that morning. He was pleased that she was still alive and Cassie hadn't lost a second mother.

His next plan was to help Jack and Sam get married and to take care of Pete Shanahan and Senator Kinsey. Jon knew that SG1 had put money together to buy a lotto ticket once a week, so he flew forward four days in time to see the lotto results. It showed that no one had won the thirty nine million dollars.

He smiled and got the lotto numbers then went back four days and bought a lotto ticket. Then he went around to Jack's house where he knew Jack was.

He saw the sliding door open, so he cloaked himself and walked inside to see where Jack was. He smiled when he could hear him and Sam in the bedroom, so he walked down so he could see what they were doing. They were talking about what furniture to keep and what to get rid of.

He watched them for a minute then walked back down to the kitchen. He got Jack's wallet out and opened it up and then he uncloaked himself so he could swap the lotto tickets then he put Jack's wallet back.

Then he cloaked himself again and walked out the back door then down to the ship. Then he left to see what Pete had been up to.

When Jack and Sam were together, they were either at his place or hers talking about wedding plans and getting suits and bride's maid dresses sorted out. They talked about everything including their new home. They were looking at different homes since they found out how much they had won and had split it up four ways.

One night Sam was at Jack's place, he knew something was wrong so he decided to ask her.

"Sam what's wrong?" she looked at him.

"Our wedding."

"Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, but it won't be the same without dad walking me down the aisle."

"I know. Ever since what happened at the alpha site, there's been a strain on the alliance. If I knew where they were Sam, I could have gotten a message to Jacob."

"I know Jack."

"Come here!" Sam went into his arms.

"If I knew a way to get a message to Jacob I would, both you and I know that."

"I know Jack, I know."

They talked about what sort of cake they would like and where they would like to have their wedding night.

Jon had been keeping an eye on Pete and since he was at work and he had overheard what Sam said to Jack about Jacob, he decided to look for the Tok'ra himself. He went back in time and through the gate to an address he remembered reading about where Jacob had been.

When he got there, he went forward in time to the day before Jack and Sam got married. There were Tok'ra about and he saw Jacob sitting alone next to a stream, so he landed the ship and opened the back door. He saw Jacob look around and frown, so Jon stepped forward off the ship. Jacob stood up in shock when Jon appeared.

"Who are you?"

"Hi Jacob, long time no hear." Jacob frowned.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognise me?" He put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth while looking at him.

"No!"

"For crying out loud, you've seen photos of me when I was a teenager, Jacob!" Jacob raised both eyebrows then his eyes widened and so did his mouth.

"Jack!"

"Well yeah, I go by the name Jon, I'm the clone."

"Clone?" he frowned.

"Yeah, look, I'm here to let you know, Carter is getting married tomorrow." Jacob sat down again in shock.

"Who is she marrying?"

"Me, well Jack. Here let me show you something."

"Ok." Jacob stood up and followed Jon onto the ship.

"Is this a new Earth ship?"

"Nope, this is an ancient time ship, and only one with the ancient gene can make it work."

"Ok."

They sat down and Jon brought up the record of Jack and Sam. He showed Jacob about them talking about him and how Sam wanted him there for her wedding. When it finished, Jon looked over at him.

"Did Jack retire?"

"He will in few hours after he receives the second download."

"What do you mean?"

"Anubis is on his way to earth with all of his ships. He thinks that Atlantis is on Earth!" Jacob was shocked.

"Oh my god, are they evacuating every one?"

"They won't be able to. George won't be there, someone else is taking his place while he is in Washington and that's not all, Kinsey is going to be there."

"You're joking, who's going to be in change?"

"Id rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Jacob… I'm from the future!"

"You're joking!"

"No, look, Sam will want you to be there tomorrow to walk her down the aisle."

"How am I going to get there? They won't let me through the gate."

"Then leave, return back to Earth."

"I'm trying to mend fences."

"Jacob, trust me on this, Carter and Daniel can help you with your latest project."

"How did you know?" Jon looked at him.

"Oh, the future."

"Yes! Look, Sam will need you now more than ever before."

"I don't know, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, I know as much as Jack, so ask me any question you want to."

"Ok, how did I meet Jack?"

"Jack and Carter were receiving their air medals on Thursday, September the nineteenth, you really hurt Carter that day. I just wanted to find you and punch your lights out but after she told me that you had cancer, I knew she was going through enough without my getting court-martialled." He nodded.

"Why did you come back into the past anyway?"

"To make Sam's wish come true and that is all."

"What was the wish?"

"To have a family, and marry her true love."

"Meaning?"

"Carter marries Mark's friend Pete Shanahan who is a cop and who works for the Trust. After they got married he tied her up and well, all I'm saying is that it's taken Carter three months to get over what happened to her when I saw her and spoke to her. She was still on medical leave and staying with Jack." Jacob thought about what Jon had just said.

"She can't have a child, that was her wish," Jon nodded.

"Was I there?" Jon looked down then back up at him.

"No!"

"Was I at the wedding?"

"George walked Carter down the aisle." Jacob looked at him and he spoke to Selmac.

"Something happens to Selmac and me, that is why you want me back on Earth, what is it?"

"If you stay here you will die. Somehow Selmac becomes sick and she died and the poison enters into your blood stream and you died as well. You told Jack that it was old age. He knew that there was more going on and you didn't say what really happened before you died."

"So you're giving us a choice?"

"Yes, and the ball is in your court."

"Thanks, I better head back."

"Ok." Jacob stood up and walked to the end of the ship and turned around.

"The project I'm working on what can you tell me about it?"

"The ancients built it and it's a key to destroying the galaxy's worse enemy and, timing is important Jacob!" He nodded then he turned around and walked off the ship.

He heard it start up and leave. He walked back to the rings and ringed down to where his project was. He thought about what Jon had said and he knew that it was the ancients who built the project and both he and Selmac knew that the writing was in ancient. He knew that Daniel could translate it so he decided to go to the council and ask them if he could go to Earth and ask for Daniel's help.

When he saw them and asked them they said no so he walked out and returned back to his project. Both he and Selmac decided to leave and go to Earth and ask for Daniel's help and asylum, which he knew he would get if it was to save their lives.

So he packed up everything he had and went down to his room and packed all his belongings and walked out. He made sure he didn't bump into anyone when he left.

When he got to the gate, he uncovered the GDO and he quickly dialled Earth. When the wormhole was formed, he sent the code and quickly put it back.

Then he walked up the steps and looked around one last time before walking through the gate, not knowing that Jon was watching, Then it shut down. Jon knew that Jacob and Selmac had made the right choice.

Jon went back in time and then he returned to Earth then went forward in time till it was a week before the wedding. He made up a wedding invitation and made colour copies of it. Then he thought of everyone from the SGC that SG1 had known over the years and put his or her names down.

Then he went back in time a month and he landed the ship in a safe spot. He cloaked himself before leaving and heading to the emergency exit. He climbed down the ladder till he reached level twenty. Since it was in the middle of the night, he walked down to Hammond's office and looked for next month's roster.

He got out George's laptop and brought up the roster, then he changed it so that there was a skeleton crew over the weekend and all teams were back on Earth.

Once done, he took the laptop out to where the printer was and connected it up and printed out the roster. When finished he put everything back the way it was then he left and headed back to the ship.

Once aboard, he took off and went forward a week in time. Since he knew where the wedding was being held and what caterers they wanted if it was a big wedding, he went to Jack's place and left a note for him and the invitations.

Then he left and went forward in time till it was the day before the wedding. He landed the ship and was able to leave and work his way into the SGC and down to the gate room just in time to see the gate start spinning.

When the wormhole was formed and the iris closed he waited, then the iris opened and Jacob stepped onto the ramp and the gate shut down. He walked down the ramp just as Hammond walked into the gate room.

"Jacob, this is a surprise. Is everything alright with the Tok'ra?"

"Yes and no. I need Daniel's help with some ancient translating and I also request asylum."

"Jacob?" George looked at his old friend.

"You're not going to believe who came and spoke to me an hour ago."

"Who?"

"Me!" they looked around.

"Jon!"

"Yep, let's head up to your office George."

"Ok, Jacob."

They walked up to his office and closed the door and Jon uncloaked himself.

"I can't stay long, but George, I'll let you tell Jacob here everything. I'd better go. Shanahan's having another meeting soon, so see you tomorrow."

"Ok Jon." Then he cloaked himself and walked out the door.

George and Jacob spoke for the next three hours before SG1 was due to leave with SG5 and seven. George walked down to the control room while Jacob walked to the briefing room window and looked down just as Sam walked into the gate room with Jack next to her. He could see that they were both smiling and Jack said something to her, which made her laugh.

He could tell she was happy and that Jack had made her happy. When the wormhole was formed, the malp went through first then the three teams. When the gate closed down, he stayed there and watched and was lost in thought till Hammond walked into the briefing room and over to the window.

"Sam looks Happy."

"We both know that her team keeps each other happy."

"I know," then he turned to look at his old friend.

"Tell me about this Pete Shanahan!" George looked at Jacob and told him what he knew about Pete and the Trust.

"So the President and the Chief of Staff still want Sam to see this guy, and pretend everything is ok?"

"Yes!" Jacob shook his head.

"Are my clothes still here?"

"Sam has all your clothes at her place; we can give you a spare pair of BDU till you get there."

"Thanks." They turned and walked out of the briefing room. George got Walter to get Jacob some BDU clothing.

"Thanks George, I'll use Daniel's lab since that is where all his books are."

"Sure, I'll let you know when they return."

"Thanks!"

Then he walked down to Daniel's lab. When he walked in, he put his bags down and he got out the laptop that Sam had given to him over three years ago. It had a solar panel so that the batteries could recharge.

He started it up and opened the files to where his project was. Then he turned Daniel's computer on and went to an ancient translating file. When he opened it up, there were over three hundred more files, so he went to make a start on them till they returned since he didn't know how long it would be before they returned.

Jacob was working for ten minutes when an airman walked into the room with BDU clothing for Jacob. He thanked and dismissed the airman before carrying on for the next hour before he decided to go and have a hot shower and get something to eat before returning back to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

He had been working for ten minutes when the alarms went off so he waited for the phone to ring, when it did,

"George?"

"they've returned, Jack had the download again."

"Ok, thanks," then he hung up.

He carried on working for another half an hour till he heard footsteps, so he turned around and looked at the door. Daniel walked in but was still reading a file. He looked up then down.

"Hi Jacob," then he walked over to where his coffee was.

"Hello to you, Daniel." Then Daniel stopped and turned around.

"Jacob!" Daniel was shocked to see him standing there, Jacob smiled.

"Yes it's me, I need your help."

"Jacob, not now!"

"I know that Jack got the ancient download, George called and told me."

"So you understand then?"

"Yes, the Tok'ra found some writing from the ancients. From what I can translate, it has to do with a powerful weapon." Daniel looked at him.

"Show me!"

He closed the file that he had and put it on his work bench just as Jacob turned his laptop around and showed him what he had. Daniel looked at it then up to Jacob.

"Do you know what you have here?"

"No, but I suppose you do?"

"These are ancient numbers." He grabbed a pen and some paper then he looked at them and wrote down what he could.

"Jacob, bring up the file 'numbers'."

Jacob brought up the file and Daniel lifted the laptop up and walked over to where Jacob was. He went back and forth then he turned around and put the laptop down and wrote the numbers down.

Then he went back to his computer and brought up numbers and gate symbols then he got them and checked the data bank for gate addresses when it came up with a match.

"Oh boy, we've got a problem. That's Baal's planet!" Daniel turned to Jacob.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Well, let's get this weekend sorted out and get the Asgard to remove the knowledge from Jack, then we can get this weapon sorted out."

Jacob looked at Daniel then he remembered what future Jon said, '_The ancients built it and it_'s_ a key to destroying the galaxy_'s_ worse enemy and timing is important_,_ Jacob'_ then it clicked.

"Jacob, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we need to get to that weapon!"

"Why?"

Jacob looked at his laptop and moved a couple of pages till he found what he was looking for.

"This weapon can open all the gates in the galaxy at once!" Daniel looked at the monitor then to Jacob.

"From what I could translate, it can release some sort of energy wave."

"Wow! But what sort of wave?"

"Replicators'. Just imagine what the wave could do to them?"

"Destroy them!" Jacob nodded.

"Daniel, before I came here I found out that the replicators are starting to take over mother ships."

"That's not good."

"I know, so we have much work to do this weekend."

"Hi Jacob!" they turned around.

"Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm pleased you're here, we need to talk and Daniel, here," he passed him an envelope.

"Jack?"

"Daniel, I heard what you two were talking about and if I remember anything by Monday, I'll let you guys know. So for the mean time, Jacob where are you staying?"

"Well, hopefully at Sam's place. Why?"

"Well, Sam is on her way home now, so why don't we go around and surprise her. I know she would love to see you right now." Jacob smiled.

"Well, ok, let's go."

"Ok. Daniel open that in ten minutes and we can talk tomorrow."

"Ok Jack, night." Then they walked out the door and headed topside since Jack was already in his civvies.

"So Jacob, Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Ok."

When they got into his truck, Jack drove them into town. On the way, he called Chinese take away and ordered some dinner for the three of them, then he hung up.

"Jacob, there's something I want to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I would like your permission to marry Sam!"

"What about the regs?"

"I retired Jacob, and just in case something happens to me, I want to leave everything to Sam since there is no one else except for Jon."

"I understand Jack, and the answer is yes!"

"Thanks!" Then he pulled the box out of his pocket and passed it to Jacob and he opened it.

"Unusual ring, Jack."

"It was my mother's engagement ring."

"Ah, so where are you planning on getting married?"

"At pine crest, they have a chapel, great places for wedding photos, a bride's room where Sam can get ready, a large reception area with dance floor and everything's done up like a log cabin."

"Wow, so does George know that you retired?"

"He will soon!"

"What about a dress for Sam?"

"Everything's been taken care of including your dress blues, just in case you did show up."

"Ok." A few minutes later, Jack parked his truck.

"I'll be back."

Jack got out and walked inside the shop. Jacob could see him talking to the couple there while he was paying for the food then he walked out with a bag in his hand. Jack put the food in the back seat before getting in then they were on their way to Sam's house.

"Jack, what's going to happen to both of your homes?"

"Well, as you know, we buy lotto tickets each week, the four of us. Well, the last Saturday in June we hit the jackpot for thirty-nine million dollars"

"Wow, that is a lot of money!"

"Yes it is, so I cashed it in and after the taxes were taken out and it was split four ways, we all got just over six point nine million dollars each."

"Wow, that is a lot!"

"Yes it is. As for our home, we bought a two point five acres ranch home. It was a five bedroom, four bathroom, single story home with a single garage. Well at the moment, it's being extended."

"More garages?"

"Yes and more. We're adding more bedrooms for starters. We're turning one of the bedrooms in to a library/office for Sam, you know with all her books and computers?"

"True."

"Well, the back side of the house is being extended and so is the side."

"What for?"

"So there would be a big laundry room, kitchen with breakfast bar, and dining area just off it, plus a larger dining area for the holidays and a toilet for that part of the house, and a family room. For the side of the house, there will be a large games room with a wet bar and a patio. Upstairs, there's going to be seven bedrooms with ensuite."

"Ok, what about the garage?"

"We're going to have a triple one, one for our bikes and the other two for our cars."

"Ok."

When Daniel opened the letter it read, _'Daniel, meet me at my place at 1300 hours. I'll tell you what's going on then. Jack. P.S. Please have a haircut and shave before you come_,_ and destroy this letter as soon as you read it.'_

He folded it up and put it away for the time being. He walked out of his lab and went down to get some dinner.

When Janet read her letter, it said _'Janet_,_ you and Cassie meet me at 'Cha Do Spa and Salon at ten in the morning, I'll tell you two what_'s_ going on. Sam P.S. do not tell anyone about this and destroy this note soon as you read it.' _

Janet frowned, she wondered what was going on, but she did what the note said and she ripped it up into pieces and got a tray and a lighter. She burned each of the pieces of paper then she waited and crushed the ashes and put them down the drain with water, then she returned back to work.

When Jack and Jacob pulled up outside of Sam's house he saw Pete's truck just behind her car.

"Great!"

"Jack," he looked at Jack before getting out of his truck.

"That's Shanahan's truck!"

They both got out and Jack got the dinner out of the back seat before locking up his truck and heading up to Sam's place.

When Sam got home she had just finished putting the drinks and food away when there was a knock on her door. She went to see who it was. When she saw it was Pete, she was shocked and she could see where he had parked, so she opened the door a bit.

"Pete."

"Hi Sam. I saw your car, so I thought I'd drop by," he said smiling.

"Oh."

"Well, since I was in town on a case, I thought I'll drop by to say hi and see if you would like to go out somewhere for dinner."

"Sorry, I have other plans tonight." His face fell.

"Oh, well, can I come in and use your bathroom?"

"Ah, sure."

She opened the door further and let him in. Then she closed it and showed him where the toilet was. She walked back into the kitchen to get a diet soda out of the fridge and opened it and took a couple of mouthfuls when she heard Jack's truck pull up.

She was pleased he showed up but, she had to think of a reason why Jack was here without letting Pete know the real reason. When Pete walked out to the living room, Sam was looking outside.

"Sam?" She turned around.

"Pete, I think you should go."

"Why, Sam? What's going on?" Then they heard the door open.

"Carter?"

"In the living room, sir!"

"I brought us dinner and a real special guest."

"Who is it, the President?" She called out when she heard the door close.

"Nope, this person's even better." he walked in and put the bag on the table.

"Hello," he said when he saw Pete.

"Colonel O'Neill, meet Detective Shanahan."

"Cop… ok," he looked at Pete then to Sam.

"Well, Carter you're going to love this guest, so close your eyes."

"Sir?" Jack smiled.

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

"Well, ok."

She closed her eyes and Jack gave Jacob the signal. He walked into the room and stood in front of Sam. She froze when she sensed a presence.

"You can open your eyes." Sam did and gasped.

"Dad!"

"Hi, kiddo."

They both hugged then tears were falling down her cheeks. When she looked at Jack, she mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded then walked into the kitchen and he got a glass out and opened the fridge door to get a bottle of apple or orange juice out.

Then he poured some in a glass then put it back. He got a beer out and opened it as he closed the door and picked up the glass and walked back into the living room. Sam pulled back, she was smiling.

"I just can't believe you're here!"

"Same here, how are you?"

"I'm good, so how long can you stay?"

"Well, how long can you have me here?"

"Dad?" then Pete coughed. They turned around.

"Pete?"

"Sam." Sam walked around her father and up to Pete.

"I think you should go, I need to spend some time with my father."

"What about the Colonel?"

"He's staying for dinner since he promised me last month that the next time we have some time off, he was going to bring dinner around since I won poker."

"You played poker?"

"Yes, with my friends and since Colonel O'Neill was ten dollars short, he promised me dinner of my choosing and since tonight is the only available night… that is why he is here. Now, if you would, please leave."

"Sure, how about tomorrow night?"

"I'm going to be spending some time with my dad, so I don't know when the next available time will be."

"Ok," then he looked at Jacob.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You too." Then Sam showed him to the door.

"Why is he wearing those clothes?"

"I don't know and I don't care, goodbye Pete!"

Sam opened the door and he walked out and Sam closed and locked it. Then she turned around and walked back into the living room where Jacob was drinking the juice that Jack had given him.

"Anyone hungry?" Jack said, making Jacob and Sam smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"I'll go and get some plates."

Sam walked into her kitchen while Jack and Jacob sat down in the dining room.

"Jack, George told me about him."

"Who, Shanahan?"

"Yes, a smooth talker."

"Yeah."

Jack was getting the containers out when Sam walked over and put the plates on the table before sitting down.

"So dad what's really going on?"

"I left the Tok'ra." Sam looked at him.

"Selmac?"

"Still with me. I needed Daniel's help with some translations, they said no."

"Dad?" she looked at him.

"I had a visitor today when I was alone. He told me that you two were getting married tomorrow and that you needed me now more than ever."

"What else did he say?"

He said, '_The ancients built it and it_'_s__ a key to destroying the galaxy's worst enemy and timing is important'__._ So, when I was talking to Daniel and he was able to translate one part of the text we found. It is a gate address to a planet that Baal owns. From what Daniel and I worked out, there's a weapon that can destroy all replicators in the galaxy."

"Galaxy's worst enemy," Sam said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Yes, they just starting to take over mother ships."

"Well, it sounds like we've got our work cut out for us."

"Sounds like it alright, and I think that is why the Asgard haven't been able to come," Sam said.

"You could be right, but if there is a way to power up the weapon it is in here," he pointed to his temple.

"Well, let's get tomorrow over with Jack."

"Sure. Oh, that reminds me."

He pulled out the box and opened it. Sam saw it was the ring. Jack slipped it onto her finger and she gave him a kiss and a smile. They talked about what they had planned for the next day.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room where they talked some more for the next two hours before Jack said his good night to them both. Jack gave Sam a hug and a kiss before he left. When Sam returned back to the living room and sat down next to her father, they talked till after one. Then Sam went and made up the spare room for him before they both called it a night.

The next morning Jacob and Sam had breakfast together while they talked some more. Just as they finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door, so Sam went to answer it and was shocked to see who was there.

"General Hammond, please come in."

"Thanks, Sam."

George walked in and Sam closed the door. He walked into the living room when Jacob walked out of his room.

"George, is everything ok?" He passed him a letter. He opened it and read it, then he closed it.

"Dad, what it is?"

"Jack's retirement papers." He passed them to her to read.

"George?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with the President about this, but they're not letting me talk to him as he is too busy, even when I said it was urgent!"

"NID sir!"

"Could be, but I got a letter from the President saying he wants to see me Monday morning and that there are going to be changes."

"What about Jack?"

"I'll see what I can do while I'm there."

"Ok, and the retirement papers?"

"It's out of my hands, but I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, does Jack know?"

"Not yet."

"Then why did you come here, sir?"

"This!" He showed her the wedding invitation.

"Are you saying we can't get married?" Sam sat down.

"I've spoken to an old friend who is an Air Force lawyer and he said that since Jack did fill out and sign the papers the Air Force will have to let him go but… I told him that there are higher people who will say no to his retiring cause he is important to the project."

"What did he say?" Jacob asked.

"He asked what was going on and I told him that he is getting married today to his second in command, that is why he dated the papers yesterday. He asked me questions which I was able to answer, so he told me, that these high people have no right to stop an Air Force officer from retiring."

"Sir, what your friend is saying is that Jack and I still can get married?"

"Yes, and he said if there were any problems to call him."

"Thanks for telling us, sir."

"No worries, Sam. There was a message in the bottom of the invitation." Sam looked at it.

"George, since I'm now retired, can you pick up Jacob at Sam's place at 0930 since Sam is going away all day today, and I'll meet you two up at pines crest at 1430 hours? Jack," Sam said reading the note outloud.

"I got the invitation and the retirement papers just after seven this morning." Sam nodded

"Well, I'll go and get my dress blues." Then he walked back into his room to get them.

"Sir, do you think the NID knows that we know that Pete works for them?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Yes!"

"How did you know it was a wedding?"

"The retirement papers and where the wedding is being held."

"Oh, everyone is sure going to be shocked when they find out." George smiled.

"Yes, they sure are alright, and it might settle some bets." Sam smiled.

"Who knows sir, who knows?" then Jacob walked out with his dress blues and a bag.

"Sam, you don't want to be late for your appointment." Sam stood up.

"I know." They walked to the door and Sam gave them both a hug.

"See you both up at pines crest."

"Ok, Sam" then they left.

Sam put her jacket and shoes on then she grabbed her wallet, keys and bag and left to head to the salon. When she got there it was almost ten o'clock. When she got out of her car, she walked over to where the salon was and looked around. Then she saw Janet and Cassie getting out of Janet's car and they walked over to her.

"Morning Sam!"

"Morning Janet, Cassie, what's wrong?"

"She wanted to go to a friend's party today and I said no cause of what was in the note."

"I see, Cassie, did you really want to go to this party?"

"Yes, everyone's going to be there but me." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Cassie, you've been hanging around Jack too long."

"Sam, I want to go!"

"I see. Well then, if you go to the party then you will miss out on another party."

"What party, Sam?" Janet asked.

"It's a great party."

"So is the one that's happening today."

"Will there be other parties happening at this place again?"

"Yes."

"Well, my party only happens once."

"It will happen again." Sam shook her head.

"No, it won't and if you do decide to go to your friend's party then I'll have to find another… bridesmaid," she said smiling. They both looked at her.

"Bridesmaid?" Janet asked in shock.

"Yep, I'm getting married this afternoon."

"To that cop?" Cassie asked.

"Nope, to Jack, and before you say it's against the rules, Jack retired yesterday since he hasn't got much time and we don't know if Thor will show up in time before the download takes over."

"Mum told me last night. Oh Sam, I think your and Jack's party is important and you're right, there are other parties later so, why are we here?" Sam smiled.

"To get pampered, so shall we?"

They grinned and then walked into the salon where they would spend the next three hours getting pampered and having their makeup and hair done.

When Jack was up, he just finished having his breakfast when there was a knock on the door so he went to answer it. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his younger sister standing there.

"Alex!"

"Hello, Jack!"

"Ah, come on ined"

"Thanks." She walked into the living room and she put her bag down. Jack followed her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I got your wedding invitation."

"Oh, so you're staying here?"

"Yep. just for the night then I'm heading back to Washington."

"Ok… want a drink?"

"Thanks" they walked into the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Jack asked after he turned the jug on.

"I'm good, the invitation was strange."

"Have you got it?"

"Yeah!" She pulled it out of her pocket and passed it to Jack; he opened it and read it.

"Ah yes, well only a few people got these."

"Why so secretive?"

"There are some people who will do anything to stop it."

"Like Senator Kinsey and the Trust?" Jack looked at her.

"What do you know?"

"I know you're the CO of Stargate Command."

"What, how did you know?" He was shocked.

"Jack relax. I've been working at area fifty one for five years and now I'm working in Washington. I know what's been going on under the mountain, I've read all your reports."

"And?"

"You're a hero, big brother" Then Jack turned around and made them both a cup of coffee.

"I'm not a hero."

"Yes you are. You and SG1 are heroes. There's not a day goes by when I don't hear SG1 this and SG1 that. You should be proud for what you guys have done out there."

"I know, but things have changed." He turned around and passed her, her cup.

"Thanks," then she took a sip.

"Like what?"

"You read the report about what happened to me six years ago when I had my head sucked?"

"Yes."

"Well, I did it again."

"Oh Jack, how much time?" She was shocked.

"Monday."

"So, is that why you're getting married?"

"Yes, just in case Thor doesn't show up."

"Jack, when I heard about the ancient gene you had, I tested myself… I have it also."

"Well, we both have the same blood type." She smiled.

"I've meet Jon."

"And?"

"He is you… younger you."

"Ah, so you two kept in touch?"

"Yes, it's like having a younger brother."

"I'll bet."

"So what are your plans?"

"Relaxing, going into town to get a haircut, having a shower, having some lunch, getting ready, you know."

"Mind if I come, we haven't seen one another in a long time?"

"True, so how about we put your bag away then we head into town?"

"Sure."

They finished their coffee then Alex got her bag and Jack showed her the guest room. Then they both left and headed into town for the next few hours.

They both talked while doing some shopping. While Jack was getting his hair cut, Alex decided to get her hair done up since the hair dressers weren't busy. When finished, they went to a café to get some lunch and talk some more before heading back to Jack's place.

When they got there, Jack let Alex take a shower first since he knew it took her hours to get ready. After she had her shower, Jack went to take his and then he had a shave before he got ready himself. When he was in the living room he was waiting for Alex to show up. When she walked out, Jack smiled at her.

"Wow. You look great!"

"Thanks, what time did you want to leave?"

"We better get going."

"Ok."

They left and got back into Jack's truck after locking up the house and they were on their way to pine crest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Sam, Janet and Cassie walked out of the salon, they walked to Janet's car.

"Meet you two at my place. I'll go and pick something up for lunch."

"Ok, Sam," Janet said before her and Cassie got in and left for Sam's house.

Sam got into her car and left to go to subway to get a late lunch for the three of them. After she got the sandwiches, she headed on home thinking about her upcoming wedding, which was in two hours. When she arrived home and went inside, Cassie and Janet were already there. Sam put the rolls and pastries on the breakfast bar. Then she got them a drink from the fridge.

They talked while enjoying their late lunch. Sam told them what was going on so they could understand. She even showed them her engagement ring which they liked. They had just finished their lunch when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to see who it was. It was the florist who was dropping off the bouquets. She was pleased.

After the guys left, Sam put them on the dining room table just as Janet and Cassie walked over to see what was there. Sam got a white rose round bouquet while Janet and Cassie got green rose bouquets.

"Well, shall we get ready?"

They walked into Sam's bedroom and she brought out their dresses and shoes first. Then, while they were getting changed, Sam brought out her wedding dress and shoes. She put hers on the bed then she walked over to the bedside drawer, opened it up and pulled out two boxes. Then she closed the drawer. She turned around to see them in their dresses.

"You two look great, how are you feeling?"

"Great Sam! What colour is this dress?" Cassie asked.

"Peridot."

"Wow, same as the stone on your engagement ring."

"And don't forget birthstone as well."

"True!"

"Here, I got you two these."

She passed them their boxes and they opened them up. Inside was a heart shaped peridot, surrounded in diamonds, 18ct white gold pendant with a small heart on top and chain.

"Wow, Sam I love it," Cassie said taking it out of it's box.

Janet did the same and then they put them on and they both looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Come on, let's help Sam into her dress," Janet said.

They turned around and they helped Sam into her wedding dress. Once she was in it, she put on her pear earrings and necklace which had been in the family for five generations. While Sam was putting her earrings in, Janet put Sam's veil on and made sure it was ok. When done, Janet and Cassie stood back and looked at Sam.

"Sam, you look beautiful!" Cassie said.

"Thanks Cassie!" Then they heard a car pull up. Sam walked over to the window.

"Oh no!"

"Sam, what is it?"

"Pete's here!" Then she turned around and moved away from the window.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Pete's working for the Trust, Cassie."

"What?" Janet was shocked.

"Yeah, the government wants me to see him, you know dates. I don't know if anyone is following him though."

"Yes, someone is following him," Cassie said looking outside. Then there was a knock on the door. Then the limo pulled up.

"Sam, the limo is here." Sam looked to see who was following Pete and saw it was Agent Barette from the NID.

"Sam, what are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking… ok Cassie, I want you to answer the door and if Pete wants to know where I am, tell him I'm at the St. Paul's Methodist church at a wedding and that your one of the bridesmaids and a friend from Janet's work is getting married."

"Ok." Then Cassie went to the door when Pete knocked again. Cassie answered it.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah yes, is Sam here?"

"No, she's at the St. Paul's Methodist church."

"Oh, I didn't know she was Methodist." Cassie smiled.

"No,a friend of mum's from work is getting married and she knows Sam."

"Oh, ok, what time's the wedding?"

"If you go now, you might make it before the bride gets there."

"Thanks." Then he left, Cassie closed the door then turned around to see Janet and Sam walking out.

"Nice work, Cassie!"

"Thanks Sam. I'll go and get our bouquets."

Cassie went to get them while Sam looked outside to see Pete getting into his truck and leaving. Then agent Barette left, following Pete.

"Ok, let's go!"

Sam opened the door and walked outside carrying her bouquet with Janet holding onto Sam's train and overnight bag. Cassie followed closing and locking the door and carrying hers and Janet's bouquets. They walked down to the limo and got in and they were on their way.

When Jack and Alex arrived, Alex was shocked when she saw the place.

"Jack, this place is beautiful. No wonder you and Sam picked this place."

"Well, there you go!"

Once parked, they both got out and Jack opened the back door to get two suits bags, two shoe bags and a small box out of the back seat before locking it up. Alex followed Jack into the Lodge, then he went up to the front desk to talk to the worker there. Then he turned to Alex, who was looking around

"Alex!"

She looked at Jack then followed him down to where Andy and Daniel were. When he walked into the room they were laughing.

"I hope you two weren't talking about me!" They both jumped then turned around to see Jack grinning and they noticed a woman behind him.

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Here, change into these, and as for your question Daniel, I'm getting married in half an hour." He passed them their bags.

"What?" Both Andy and Daniel were in shock!

"Jack, who is it that you're marrying?"

"You will see. Oh, before I forget, Andy, Daniel. This is my baby half sister Alexandria O'Neill Jordan, so she likes to be called Alex."

"Hi, nice to meet you both."

"You too. Jack didn't tell us you had a sister!"

"Well, he can be full of surprises."

"True."

"Ok you two, get changed while Alex and I wait for you outside. We have guests showing up, including the big bosses." Then he walked out with Alex behind him.

"So, that's Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, and no, you're not going to date him."

"Jack, I'm not a kid any more!" Then the door closed leaving the two shocked men behind.

"Well, we better do as he said," Andy said.

"Yeah, I didn't know he was seeing any one."

"Well, you heard what Alex said."

"I know." Then they started to get changed.

When Jack and Alex walked back outside, a car pulled up and two men got out. Jack smiled at them as they walked over to him.

"Sir, Jacob. I'm pleased you could make it."

"You sure can be full of surprises!"

"I'll drink to that!" Jack looked at his sister then back at Jacob.

"Care for introductions?"

"Hi, I'm Alex O'Neill Jordan, Jack's baby sister." They were both shocked and shook hands.

"I didn't know he had a sister!"

"Well, you and everyone at the SGC."

"How did you know about that?" George asked.

"I've worked at area fifty one for five years and now I'm at the pentagon and I do have full clearance and I know about Selmac!" She said, looking at Jacob.

"Really, so what do you think about what Jack has done in the last seven years?"

"My big brother, the hero, for what he has done. There's just one thing that's stopping him till now."

"Sam!" Jacob said.

"Yes, I've read all the mission reports from SG1 and I've been wondering when they were going to get their act together. I know Jack here all too well and I can tell from the reports that he loves her. And now that I know he's on borrowed time, it would give them a chance to be together, even if it is only for a couple of days."

"That is true." Then, seven black SUVs showed up. Men in suits got out and walked around.

"Excuse me." Jack walked over to two of the men.

"They look like a secret service detail," Alex said.

"Could be." They watched the men walking around checking the area out then they heard, "What's going on?" Daniel said.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alex said.

Then cars and SUVS showed up and people were getting out. They were scanned before moving on. Jack returned to where they were.

"Shall we? They will follow."

They followed Jack down to where the church was. When they got there, the minister, who was doing the service, was there. Jack passed him the appropriate papers. Then the minister went inside since the guests were showing up. Jacob moved out of the way while Jack was welcoming everyone. Most of them asked who the bride was and he said,

"You will see."

When almost everyone had arrived, Jack saw a limo pull up and a family got out. He turned to look at Jacob's shocked face and stepped forward.

"Mark!"

"Dad!" They both hugged.

"What's going on?"

"Sam's getting married!"

"Wow, she could have told me!"

"You know what she's is like."

"True, so her and Pete. He could have told me."

"Mark, Sam's not marrying Pete." Mark was shocked.

"Then who?"

"Me!" He turned to look at Jack then back to Jacob.

"Dad, Sam's been seeing Pete!"

"Mark, I'll explain to you after."

"Ok!"

"Mark, did you follow the instructions in the letter?"

"Yes, and I haven't called Pete… yet."

"Good, and don't! We're going to have a chat, but not now," Jack said. He nodded.

"Go inside! You guys have the front seats."

"Ok, dad!"

Then they walked inside just as another two limos pulled up. The ones who were there were shocked when they saw General Ryan and his wife get out of the first limo and Henry Hayes get out of the second one.

"Sir's, ma'am, I'm pleased you could make it."

"Colonel, what is going on? We got your retirement letter and wedding invitation but it didn't say who the bride is?"

"You will find out soon! Shall we? The bridal car will be here any minute." They walked inside the church and walked up to the front. Everyone there was shocked to see who had shown up.

When Pete arrived at the church, he saw heaps of people there going in. So he walked in and sat down since it was almost full. He looked around, looking for Sam, but he couldn't see her, so he knew he had to wait till after the wedding.

A few minutes later, Sam's bridal car showed up and they all got out. Jacob was there, waiting for them. He saw what Cassie and Janet were wearing; they were wearing peridot georgette spaghetti strap A-line dresses with a wrap.

They were wearing the necklaces that Sam had given to them and medium silver tiaras with crystals and peridot gemstones. Cassie smiled when she saw Jacob.

"Hi Jacob, you're going to love the bride."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Then Sam got out of the limo and Janet quickly picked up Sam's train. When Jacob saw her, he was mesmerised.

"Hi, dad!"

"Sam, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

Sam was wearing an ivory, strapped sweetheart neckline, wedding dress with beaded Alencon lace and 132 inch detachable royal cathedral train. She had her hair styled for her sweetheart tiara to fit and for her triple layer pearl beaded edge veil.

"Shall we go and surprise everyone?" Jacob grinned.

"Sure!"

They walked into the first part of the church. Sam gave the agent a nod, and he spoke into his sleeve. Then the music started and the doors opened. Cassie walked down first till she was half way. Then Janet started walking till they both were up at the front.

Then the music changed and everyone stood up and turned to see the doors open once again. Then Sam and Jacob started walking down the aisle. All the SGC personnel were shocked to see that the bride was none other than Sam.

When Mark turned around and saw Sam, he was shocked but he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When he saw her eyes, all he saw was happiness and love. Then he turned and looked at Jack. He could see the same things in his eyes when he turned to see Sam walking towards him.

He noticed that they were looking at each other and not breaking eye contact till she was standing next to him. When he looked at his father, he saw how happy and how proud he was to walk Sam down the aisle. He had seen the same look in his father-in-law's face when he hadwalked his bride down the aisle. When they reached the front, Jacob put Sam's hand into his and said,

"Look after her son."

"I will!"

Then he turned and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before walking over and sitting down when everyone else sat down. Then Sam and Jack walked up the steps so the ones at the back could see them.

Then the minister passed them mini microphones, which they were able to attach to their suit and dress so everyone could hear them saying their vows to each other. Then Sam passed her bouquet to Janet then turned back to look at Jack just as the wedding ceremony began..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Pete was waiting for the bridal party to show up, only to find out that there was a delay because the limo got a flat tire. So he waited patiently. Then fifteen minutes later, the music started and everyone stood up as the bridesmaid started walking down the aisle. Pete couldn't see the bridesmaids. After the music ended, they all sat down and the wedding service began.

A half an hour later, Sam was standing next to Jack and they had said their wedding vows and exchanged wedding rings, the minister pronounced them husband and wife and told Jack he could kiss the bride.

So, he carefully lifted the veil over her head, then he cupped her face with his hands, they stepped together and kissed. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and he dipped her in front of everyone while still kissing her. Then they straightened up and broke for air. Then they held onto each other's hands while still looking at each other.

"Jack and Sam will now sign their marriage licence."

They walked over to where their marriage licence was and signed it while the hire photographer took pictures. When done, the minister looked at Henry and gave him the nod. He stood up and walked up the steps and over to them.

"Jack and Sam chose the President to sign as a witness."

After the President signed the papers, he gave them both a smile and he returned back to his seat. Then Jack and Sam returned back to their spot, holding hands.

"I'm pleased to introduce you to Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill!" Everyone clapped and smiled at the couple.

Then Janet passed Sam her bouquet and the music started, just as they walked down the aisle smiling till they reached outside. Janet and Andy were behind them with Cassie and Daniel.

Then Jacob and Alex followed, then Mark and his family, then the President and his wife, and then General Ryan and his wife. Everyone else slowly made their way outside.

When Sam was on the steps, Janet quickly picked up Sam's train and they walked over to a spot. Then everyone else walked out and congratulated them both before moving on. Jack and Sam spoke to a number of personnel.

They talked for twenty minutes before leaving to have their wedding photos taken. The guests walked over to the large gazebo that was set up. There was a bar set up for the ones who wanted a drink and the kitchen staff walked out with trays of finger food for all the guests.

While Sam was having her photo taken with Janet and Cassie, Daniel and Andy spoke to Jack.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you and Sam were getting married?"

"What? And miss the shocked look on both of your faces and everyone there?"

"Yeah, but still!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"We will talk later, ok?"

"Ok!" Then Jack walked over to where Mark and his family were.

"Mark, a word please?"

"Sure!" They walked over to a spot where they could talk in private.

"Mark, how well do you know Pete Shanahan?"

"I've known him for twenty years why? What's going on?"

"He's tied up with a group who would do anything, and I mean anything, to destroy Sam's work and career, including black mail!"

"What does this have to do with Pete?"

"Mark, your Sam's brother and a friend of Pete Shanahan, This group found a weak spot in your friend and used that against him."

"No way, Pete loves Sam!"

"Mark, when you wanted to get them together, was he ever interested in Sam before?" Mark thought about what Jack had said.

"You know, what you said is interesting cause Pete started asking questions about Sam, personal questions, wondering if she was married or seeing anyone. He never has taken an interest before. Why now?"

"I think the group is black mailing him, like he's in debt or something had happened in the past that no one else knows but they found out about."

"Are you saying that this group is using Pete to get to Sam through me?"

"Yep, and I got the impression that nothing is going stop this group till they reach their goal."

"Have they tried in the past?"

"Yep, but I knocked them back, and now they're going to use friends and family to get what they want."

"So what was their plan, any ideas?"

"Yeah, they wanted Pete to Marry Sam and after that I don't know."

"Ok, so is that why you married her, to stuff up their plans?"

"No… I love Sam and I'm going to do anything I can to protect her. She knows what's going on and our bosses wanted her to play along, and hopefully she can find out what their plans are."

"Ok, I hope she knows what she's getting herself into?"

"She knows!" They looked over to see Jacob standing next to Sam as the photos were being taken.

"Sam sure looks beautiful today," Jack said.

"Yeah, she does alright."

They walked over to where the rest of their family and friends were. All the photos took over half an hour to do. When they were all done, they walked back to where their guests were. Janet and Cassie removed the train and the train veil. They took them into the reception area since the bags were there.

Once they were put away, they returned to their friends. Everyone talked and laughed having a wonderful time. Jack and Sam talked to some of the guests. They were outside till just before six when they started to head in for their evening dinner.

Pete was listening to the service and wondering who the bride and groom were. When it was over and the newlyweds walked back down the aisle, all he could do was wait till he got outside to look for Sam.

When he got a chance, he was able to walk outside and look around; when he saw the bridesmaids, he was shocked and wondering if the girl had given him the right church since there was a lot of Methodist churches in Colorado Springs.

So he walked back to his truck and got in. Then he got his cell phone out and called directories for all of the addresses of the Methodist churches in the Springs. He wrote them down and decided to see if he could find the right one. Then he started up his truck and drove away and started looking.

When everyone was seated, George went over to where the microphone was and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand to give a warm welcome to the new Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill."

Everyone stood up and clapped when Jack and Sam walked into the room holding hands. They watched them walk up onto the platform. Jack pulled a chair out for Sam. Once seated, he sat down then everyone else did.

"Jack has informed me that there is a six course meal and he also says, enjoy. Plus, there are disposable cameras on all the tables, so you can take photos this evening and if you want copies of the photos, let Daniel Jackson know the number that is on the camera and your name."

Then he walked over and sat down with the other guests just as the first course showed up. They all enjoyed the meals that Jack and Sam had chosen. In between each course there was number of speeches from different people, which made everyone laugh.

After they all had their fifth course, they got up and mingled for a while. Jack was over at the bar having a glass of beer when Jacob walked over to him

"Enjoying yourself, dad?" Jacob smiled.

"Yes, how many guests are here?"

"Two hundred and forty eight!"

"Wow, George said that there is a six course dinner"

"Yes and you want to know what the sixth one is?"

"Yes!" Jack smiled then took a sip of his beer before answering.

"Cake and late night supper!" Jacob shook his head.

"I should have known cake had something to do with it."

"Well, there you go."

"Who chose the meals?"

"We both did, we did everything together."

"That's good. So, where are you staying for your wedding night?"

"We are staying at the Broadmoor Hotel for the night."

"Wow, what about Sunday?"

"Don't know. We haven't talk about that yet."

"If you two want privacy, Sam could stay with you Sunday night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind. I most probably am going to be on base doing more translations."

Jack nodded then turned to look around to see everyone laughing and talking.

"I'm glad that Sam and I decided to tape our wedding, just in case."

"Sam told me the same thing."

Jack saw Sam and smiled. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled back and then walked over to him. Jacob watched them two. The way they smiled at each other, everything. When Sam got closer to them, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Enjoying yourself dad?"

"Yes I am, thanks!"

"That's good. I just spent the last half hour talking to Alex." Jack looked at her.

"What did she say?" Sam smiled.

"A lot. She told me some funny stories about you when you two were younger."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now I know why you don't like needles and where you get your humour from, the family."

"Care to share Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Bad experiences, dad, and for his humour, he gets it from his grandparents."

"Really?"

"Yep, and Jack is third generation American Irish."

"Ok, anything else?"

"You meet her, go over and ask!"

"I think I will." Then he patted Jack on the shoulder as he passed them.

"Sam, did you have to say that?"

"Don't worry, Alex told me about what happened to you when you were younger and what happened to your parents and your step father."

"Yeah, it's like my family is cursed."

"That's what Alex said."

Jack's father died a few days before the end of the Korean war when he was seven months old. His mother remarried fourteen years later and had Alex.

Alex was eight months old when her father was killed during the Vietnam War. Their mother never remarried after that. She died when Jack was eighteen years old and he had just joined the Air Force. His grandparents raised Alex since she was three years old.

Jack sent money to them to help with Alex's education. When Jack was twenty-one, he got his inheritance. He left it in the bank and when Alex went to university, he paid for it. When she found out that he was the one paying for it, she paid him back when she got her inheritance.

By that time he was married to Sara. There was one secret that Sam and the others didn't know about, yet.

"So when would you like to get out of here, Sam?"

"What about the cake?"

"Mmm, cake," he said in Homer's voice. That made her giggle and then they both kissed.

Jacob walked over to where Alex, who was talking to Lou Ferretti, was.

"Colonel, Alex."

"Sir." Lou went to stand.

"Stay seated." Then he sat down and smiled.

"So Alex, got any good stories you would like to share?"

She smiled and looked over to see Jack and Sam in one another's arms then turned back to Jacob.

"Oh yeah, I got heaps of stories."

"Stories about whom?" Lou asked.

"Jack," Jacob said, waiting.

"You know Jack?" He looked at Alex.

"Yep, and I know a lot about you Lou. You're a ladies' man." His eyes widened and Jacob laughed.

"Who told you that?" His face fell.

"Charlie did!"

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. She looked at them both then back to Lou.

"Charlie Kowalski."

"You know him?" She nodded.

"He… he was my husband." They were both shocked.

"Sorry Alex, I didn't know."

"It's ok. Do you remember when you showed up to work on Monday morning and Charlie had a black eye and swollen cut lip among other bruises?"

"Yeah, he said it was his brother-in-law's handy work… who is your brother?"

"Jack!"

"You're Alexandra O'Neill, Jack's little sister?"

"The one and only."

"I've seen photos of you when you were a teenager, wow."

"So why did Jack beat up Charlie Kowalski?"

"We went to Las Vegas and eloped. He wasn't happy when he found out."

"How long where you married for before…"

"Two and a half years. When Jack found out, we had been married for eight months and I was six months pregnant. I walked into the living room and saw Jack beating Charlie up till I yelled at him. When he saw me and saw my expanding stomach, I told him if you kill my husband, you would never see my baby and me again. He stopped and stood up and asked me why. What about my career? I told him that I still had it. Then I told him what the plans were. He didn't like it at first, but he had no choice. He was there when our son was born. Charlie and I named him Hamish Alex O'Neill Jordan Kowalski."

"Nice name," Jacob said.

"Thanks. Hamish was my grandfather's name and my father's middle name."

"And O'Neill?"

"When I was born, I was named Alexandra Doreen O'Neill Jordan."

"Ah, did you have any more children or was it just Hamish?"

"We had a daughter… he didn't know." She looked down at her hands.

"Sorry for bring it up," Lou said. She looked up at him.

"It's ok. The day Jack came and told me, I had only found out that morning that I was seven weeks pregnant. Jack was with me when I gave birth to my daughter."

"What is your daughter's name?" Jacob asked.

"Doreen Charleen O'Neill Jordan Kawalski."

"Have you got any photos of them?" Jacob asked.

"Sure!" She opened her purse and pulled out the photos and passed them to Jacob.

"Did you re-marry?" When he saw photos of four boys and a girl

"No, and as for the other three, yes they are Charlie's. Before the second mission to you know where, he had his semen frozen just in case. We were planning on having four kids, but as you can see I had set of twins boys." Jacob passed them to Lou.

"Hamish sure looks like Charlie."

"His does and the twins look like Jack's son, Charlie."

"Has Jack seen these?"

"I've sent him a family portrait every year since he has little time off and has been unable to come to Washington except for when I gave birth."

"Ok."

"I've been offered reassignment here in the Springs."

"Where?" Lou asked.

"SGC!"

"Does Jack know?"

"Nope, and tomorrow I'm going house hunting."

"Need any help?" Jacob asked.

"Yes thanks. Even though my plane doesn't leave till nine tomorrow night, that would be great."

"Ok, so you're staying at Jack's place?"

"Yes!"

"Well, how about I drop around in the morning and pick you up for breakfast, then we can work it from there."

"Sounds good to me, I've seen Jack's fridge and well…" Jacob chuckled.

"I know, Sam told me."

"Well, things sure are going to change for them both."

"True."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know that alot of you have got this story on 'alert' so please, please, please leave a review. It would make my day and helps me to continue on writing stories. so please, please leave reviews.

Chapter ten

Pete checked out some of the churches and even called the ministers to find out if there was a wedding in their churches, when most of them said no, he thanked them then hung up.

But with ones that said yes, he asked if the bridesmaids were wearing green. Only one said yes and described what they were wearing. He thanked the minister before hanging up. So he decided to give Sam a call and used his laptop to find out where she was.

When Sam's answering machine started, he used his laptop to find out where she was. When he found her, she was at the Garden of the Gods, so he drove over there to see her, not knowing that Jon saw what he was up to.

He was able to make the signal land at the spot, so he knew it would give the Jack and Sam another half an hour. When Pete got there, there was no one around, so he thought he would try again. This time the signal showed up at the 'white wedding rose chapel'.

So he drove there. When he got there, there was no wedding. He tried again only to end up at the 'academy hotel', so he drove there. Jon was having lots of fun with Pete over the next few hours and was hoping that he would give up. After four hours, he returned back to Denver.

It been an hour after everyone had their last course when Jack went looking for Sam. When he found her, he walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, ready to dance?"

"Sure."

They held onto each other's hands and walked over to where George was.

"Jack, Sam, it's been a great evening."

"Thanks sir. We're pleased you enjoyed yourselve."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, we want to get started on the dancing."

"Sure." He stood up and walked over to the DJ then to the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention? The bride and groom are going to start off the first dance as husband and wife."

Then everyone looked over to the dance floor to see the lights turned down and moon light turned on over the disco ball. Jack and Sam were underneath it. They started to dance when the song they chose started.

_I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
It's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you;  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
in this crazy, lonely world._

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

Now here you are,  
With midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
With moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes;  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When a love can be so strong,  
And faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life

While the song was playing, they were dancing slowly around the dance floor with their arms wrapped around each other. Everyone looked at them and smiled as they watched them dance around the floor. When the song finished, they both kissed just as the lights were turned back up slowly. Everyone cheered them on.

The next dance Sam danced with Jacob while Jack danced with Alex. Then the bridal party got up and danced as well. Everyone got up and danced to the different songs that were playing. Sam danced with the President, General Ryan, General Hammond, all the SG team leaders, Daniel and Teal'c once each.

Jack danced with most of the women who he known since the beginning of the Stargate program, but most of the dances were with Sam. After three hours of dancing, Jack asked everyone to clear the floor and he got a chair and put it in the middle of the floor and Sam sat down.

All the guys cheered him on as he got down on one knee and Sam lifted her dress up so she could lift her leg up on to his. Shen he lifted her dress up her leg till he saw the garter. He raised an eyebrow at it and he looked at Sam.

"Air Force garter?"

"Why not?" She said smiling at him.

Then he lifted her leg as he bent over and grabbed it between his teeth and slid it down her leg and off. Then he put her leg on the ground and pulled her dress down. Then he stood up and took the garter out of his mouth and raised it so all the guys could see it. At the same time, he put his other hand out which Sam took and she stood up. Then he gave her a kiss as he lowered his arm.

He turned around to see that the single guys were already there, waiting. He turned around and held on to Sam's hand as they walked back onto the stage. He turned around till his back was to the guys and flicked it over his shoulder, then turned around to see one of the lieutenants catch it. The guys cheered him on.

"Ok ladies, you're all next," Sam said as she turned around and picked up her bouquet and stepped backward till Jack stopped her.

"Another step and you would have fallen off."

"Thanks, are they ready?"

"Yep!"

"Ok!"

Then she tossed it over her shoulder, turned around and grinned when she saw that Alex was the one who had caught it.

"Shall we?" He said holding onto her hand.

"Sure."

They walked down to the dance floor and started dancing, then Alex and the lieutenant started dancing, then others joined in. Everyone was having lots of fun during the evening.

An hour later, it was just before midnight when Jack and Sam decided to cut their wedding cake. They had twelve heart- shaped wedding cakes with a heart-shaped cake topped with an Air Force groom and bride on top.

They had a four-tiered cake with four cakes on each side on step stands. The eight cakes had peridot green and white roses on top with shells on the bottom. They chose four different cakes since they loved two different cakes. They both chose lemon dreams with lemon filling, chocolate brownie with chocolate filling, classic white with raspberry filling and old fashion fruit cake.

Everyone watched them cut the cake and feed each other, then they both kissed as everyone cheered them on. Then afterward, they went to the dance floor to dance once again while the cakes were being cut up.

While they were being cut up, two trolleys were wheeled out for the teas and coffees for the ones who wanted it. Then the workers started walking out with trays of finger food in their hands.

Everyone ate and drank for the next half-hour, and then the remaining of the finger food was put on a large long table with hot drinks close by just in case the guests wanted to get refills.

Jacob was looking around while drinking his tea, when he saw Jon, so he walked over to him since he was having something to eat.

"Jon."

"Jacob."

"How did you know it me?"

"Because I'm the future Jon," he whispered then put the remaining cake into his mouth.

"Oh, what are you doing here besides eating cake?"

"Three things. One, give the President this." He pulled out a disk and passed it to Jacob.

"What is it?"

"List of names from the Trust… future Trust."

"Jon?"

"On Monday morning after SG1 goes off world… the Trust tries to take over the SGC. How do they know when the best time to strike is?… Kinsey!" Then he took a mouthful of coffee.

"I gather the SGC personnel won?"

"Just when the Trust got close to the control room, one of the captains, who was wounded, was able to contact Prometheus and told them the situation, when he was shot by Kinsey. But, before he died he pressed 'enter' on the keyboard then the gate was beamed up on Prometheus. SGC lost over sixty percent of their personnel. Out of everyone on the base, only ten weren't wounded. It was a blood bath after the gate was gone. Kinsey was pissed off and he turned around and left. He and his pals have been in hiding ever since."

"The names on the disk?"

"Are the ones that stormed the SGC. It took six months before everything returned back to normal. The media found out and everyone who watched the news was shocked. When SG1 minus Jack returned they were horrified with what they saw and heard." "What was the cover story?" "Kinsey and a group known as the Trust stormed NORAD, for what reasons was unknown. Then there was mention of the amount of personnel that were killed and wounded, and that there was a five million dollar reward on Kinsey's head"

"Ok, so you want me to give this to the President?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, Major Johnson over there with his pregnant wife." Jacob turned to see them dancing then turned back to Jon.

"What about them?"

"Tell him to get his wife to hospital, ASAP!"

"Something happens to them?"

"Yeah… they didn't make it."

"Ok, anything else?" Jon smiled.

"Yeah, I sent Shanahan on a wild goose chase till he gave up an hour ago."

"That's good to know."

"It is, Alex is looking for a house right?"

"Yes."

"Go to black forest, that is where she will find her home."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, not at the moment." Then he saw Sam and Jack dancing. Jacob turned to see who he was looking at.

"Sam looks beautiful, she looks so happy."

"Yes she does, they both do." Then he turned back to see the sad look on Jon's face.

"I better get going, bye." He turned around and walked out of the hall.

Jacob could tell that Jon loved Sam since he was Jack. Jacob turned around and watched them dancing, talking and kissing. He could tell that they were happy. He walked over to Major Johnson and his wife. He tapped him on the shoulder and they stopped dancing.

"General Carter, is everything alright?"

"Major, I want you to take your wife to the hospital right now!"

"Sir?" Then Jacob leaned forward and Selmac said.

"Your wife is in labour. Notice the way she's rubbing her stomach? Take her now!" He stepped back and looked at his wife as she rubbed her stomach.

"Thanks! Kate, we better get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine!"

"You're in labour!"

"No, it's just a cramp."

"That's what my wife said when she had Sam, I know."

"See Kate. Please, at least let the doctor check you out!"

"Ok."

"Thanks!" Jacob gave a nod then he watched them walk towards the exit.

He turned around and walked over to where the President and George were.

"Jacob, is everything ok?" George asked.

"Can we go outside?"

"Jacob?"

"I saw Jon a few minutes ago."

"You mean the one from my office, Jon?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, let's go!"

The three men walked outside and over towhere they could talk in private. Jacob passed the President the disk while telling him and George about what Jon had told him. By the time he was finished, they both were shocked.

"Jacob, are you sure he's telling the truth?"

"Hey, you know a lot of strange things happen at the SGC."

"I know, but still?"

"Did you read the report where SG1 ended up in 1969?"

"Yes!" Then he looked at George and George nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw Jon from this time just last week, there is a difference between the two." George said.

"Any ideas on how to stop them?"

"Sam might have some ideas," Jacob said.

"Well, not tonight. It's their wedding night. We will contact them in the morning. In the meantime, let's get back to the party!" Then they walked back, lost in their own thoughts.

An hour later, Jack and Sam decided to sneak out since their limo was just about to show up. So they went to get their bags. While Jack was waiting for Sam, Jacob saw him outside so he went to see him.

"Sneaking out?" Jack turned around.

"Yeah!"

"Good plan."

"Thanks!"

"Jack, what time are you going to be home?"

"Some time after lunch since Sam and I don't have to leave till before twelve. Then we're going to get some lunch then to my place. Why?"

"When you get there, call George. We will talk then, ok?"

"Ok!" Then Sam showed up just as the limo did.

"Well dad, see you later!"

"Ok, kiddo." They both hugged and Jack shook his hand then passed him his truck keys.

"Give them to Alex."

"Sure, enjoy your wedding night!"

"We will!" Then they got in the limo and left.

Jacob turned around and walked back into the hall to have some fun for a while.

When the limo stopped at the hotel, Jack and Sam were kissing. They got out and thanked the driver. Then they walked in and headed to their room after Jack got their key card.

When they walked into the room and put their bags down, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and they both kissed then removed each other's clothing.

"I'll be right back," Sam said, then she gave him a kiss.

She turned around and opened her bag and got her makeup bag out then walked into the bathroom. While she was in there, Jack pulled the bed covers back then he picked up their clothes and put them on the chair. Then he went and turned the bed wall lights on before turning the main lights off.

He went and lied down on the bed and waited for Sam. When Sam walked into the bathroom, she removed her veil and tiara and put them on the bench, then she opened her bag and got a box out.

She put her necklace and earrings into the bag and put it back into her makeup bag. Then she got her makeup remover out and she removed all the makeup from her face.

When she was done and had relieved herself, she walked back into the bedroom to see Jack lying on the bed waiting for her. She walked to the end of the bed and then she got on her hands and knee while looking into Jacks eyes and crawled her way over his body then she lay down on top of him.

"Beautiful!" he said.

As he placed both hands onto her face, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Then he rolled them both till he was on top, then they broke for air. He looked into Sam's eyes. All he could see was pure love. He gave her a kiss then they both slowly made passionate love for the first time. They made love twice before Jack laid down on his back with Sam snuggling up to his side and falling asleep in each other arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next morning when Sam woke up, she opened her eyes to see brown eyes looking at her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said.

Then he moved so he could give her a morning kiss. They made passionate love like they had hours earlier. When he collapsed on top of Sam she heard him say.

"What a way to get morning exercise!" Sam smiled.

"You love it. Don't you?" He moved so he could look down at her.

"Yes, and waking up with you every morning, naked, and in my arms. It's good!"

"I know what you mean, Jack!"

"So how about we get up and have a shower and get dressed? Then we can leave, although I rather stay her like this!"

"Well, there is your bed."

"True, so shall we?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Half past ten." Sam was shocked.

"Wow, so how about that shower?" She said, smiling.

"Mmm, I like the way you think." He gave her a kiss before rolling off her and getting out of bed. Sam watched him as he walked into the bathroom naked.

"That is one sight I'll never get sick of," she said smiling.

Then she got up and walked over to the bathroom when she heard the shower running. She opened the door and walked in. She saw Jack in the shower, so she relieved herself before joining him. They both washed one another, kissed and made love.

When they got out twenty minutes later, they both got dressed and packed their things up before leaving. After Jack paid for their room, they went to a café that Jack had seen when he went to see which room was theirs the day before.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Well, since we still have half an hour before our limo shows up, why don't we get something to eat?"

"And coffee?"

"Yes, and that too!"

"Sure, why not."

They walked down to where the café was and looked at what they had. Sam told Jack what she would like then they walked over to a table where Sam sat down with their bags. Jack went to get them something to eat. Sam watched him and looked at her rings then back to him.

A few minutes later, he walked over with tray in hand and put it on the table before sitting down. They talked while having brunch.

Jacob was sleeping when there was a knock on the door. He got up and put some pants on before answering it. He checked to see who it was before opening the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah hi, is Sam here? I'm Pete."

"No, she's not here, sorry."

"Oh, do you know when she is due back?"

"No I don't, sorry"

"Ok, well, let her know that I called."

"Sure."

Then Pete turned around and walked back down to his truck. Jacob closed the door and looked out the window to see Pete drive away. Then he looked at the time, he didn't realise how late it was, so he called Alex.

"Hello," Alex said sleepily.

"Morning Alex, its Jacob."

"Oh hi, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you"

"It's ok, what is the time?"

"Nine thirty."

"Wow, I didn't realise."

"Still want breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in half an hour."

"Ok" then they both hung up.

Jacob went to have a shower and then get dressed before leaving in Sam's car to go around and pick up Alex. When he got to Jack's house, she opened the door and walked out and closed it. Then she got into the car and they left to go to a place for breakfast. While they were having breakfast they talked.

"Do you know when Jack and Sam left, Jacob?"

"Yes, they snuck out just before two this morning."

"Ah, it sure was a good wedding yesterday."

"Yes it was alright. I think there will be a few hangovers this morning," he said smiling.

"True!" Then she leant forward.

"What did Selmac think of it?"

"She enjoyed it herself, but she really enjoyed the taste of the champagne." Alex giggled.

Then Sam's phone rang. Since Jacob was using it, he looked at it.

"It's the SGC." Then he answered it.

"Carter!"

"General Carter, it's Lieutenant Ashford, sir There are some Tok'ra looking for you, sir."

"Who are they?"

"Malak and two others."

"Put Malak on the phone, Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir!" Then he waited.

"The Tok'ra are not happy with me." He said to Alex.

"Oh."

"Selmac, where are you?"

"Malak, listen to me! I can't talk on the phone but I'll be on the base soon. What I have to say is important!"

"The council isn't happy with you!"

"Look, I'll explain everything as soon as I get there, understand?"

"We will be waiting!"

"Ok, can you put the Lieutenant back on please?" Then he heard,

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant, contact General Hammond and Daniel Jackson! I'll be on the base in half an hour with a guest, and yes she has clearance."

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Carter out!" Then he hung up.

"Sorry, it seems the council isn't happy with me."

"Jack told me."

"Ah." They talked while having breakfast.

After they finished and Jacob paid for it, they left to head to the SGC. When they got there, they headed down to level twenty-seven. When the doors opened they walked towards the briefing room while talking and laughing till they walked in to see the three Tok'ra, George, General Ryan and the President.

"Morning George, Jeff, Henry."

"Jacob, Alex."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's getting his notices."

"Ok." They walked in and sat down.

"Jacob, any idea what time the wedding party finished?" Henry asked.

"Well it was still going at three when I left," Jacob said.

"I was there till five and there still were heaps of people still there," Alex said.

"Really?" George said.

"Yep, and some of the guests left only to return with food. The staff let us use the kitchen so long as we cleaned up afterwards, which was good of them."

"Sounds like it alright."

"I spoke to one of the staff, he said he never saw a wedding party carry on to five in the morning. Two or three yes, but not five!"

"Well, perhaps we will find out how long it lasted."

"True. Daniel might know. He was still there when I left." Alex said. Then Daniel walked into the room still wearing his suit from the day before.

"Morning."

"Dr. Jackson, are you drunk?" Henry asked.

"Well, I was at five this morning till Cassie started making me drink coffee. I already had, I think it was, six or seven cups. Yeah, I am slightly drunk, sorry." "It's ok son, shall we?"

"Ah yeah, sure." Daniel got everything set up with help of Jacob.

Then they both got started on what had been translated about the ancient device. An hour later they both stopped and looked around the room.

"Are you sure that this device will destroy all the replicators?" One of the Tok'ra asked.

"Yes, but as I said, we don't know which buttons to press to get the right combination to get the right amount of power and to activate all the gates at once before we can release the power." Jacob said.

"There is only one person who might know."

"Who?" Malak asked.

"Jack! A couple of days ago he had the ancient knowledge downloaded. He had no choice. Anubis was looking for the device, we just barely got out of there with our lives!"

"Why can't we ask Colonel O'Neill now?"

"The last time this happened, it took four days. He almost died till he went off world to get help," George said.

"Is that where he is now?"

"No, Jack is on his honeymoon. Sam and he got married yesterday and they will be here on the base tomorrow."

"Hopefully, Jack will have the information that we need to power the device by then."

"We will have to inform the council about this." The Tok'ra stood up.

"I'll show them to the gate room, sir," Daniel said. Then they left.

Alex got up and walked to the window where she saw the gate for the first time, and knew that it was where Charlie died. She looked out the window watching the gate spin, the wormhole being formed and the three Tok'ra walking up the ramp and through the gate. Then it shut down. Jacob walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that is where Charlie died. On that ramp in front of the gate."

"Will you be ok working here?"

"With Jack around. Yeah I will be." Jacob turned to see the three men looking at them then he looked at George.

"You remember Major Kowalski?"

"Name rings a bell."

"He was on the first and second Abydos missions and also went to Chulak. He's the one that had a goa'uld in him."

"Now I remember. Jack took it hard that day. He didn't say why." Alex turned around.

"Charlie was my husband." They were all shocked.

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It's been almost eight years since he died."

"He was a fine officer in the short time I knew him," George said.

"Yeah, he was alright."

"George, if there is nothing else, I was planning on showing Alex some homes since she is assigned here."

"Sure, we will call you s soon as there are any messages from the Tok'ra."

"Thanks. Alex, shall we?"

"Sure." Then they walked out of the room leaving the men there to talk.

Jacob drove Alex to three different reality stores in town to see what they had on window display. They were looking at the fourth one when they saw a home that is in the Black Forest area.

"Hey, here's a good one," Jacob said. Alex walked over to him and read what it said.

"Wow, six bed rooms, six bathrooms, which is good. A barn with a loft which has been turned into a kids play area, good trees. I know Jack will want to help them build tree house," she said smiling.

"What about the price?"

"It's perfect. There's a couple who want to buy The house I have in Washington. They saw the photos when I was filling out the for sale papers."

"Really, that is fast."

"I know. They offered eight hundred thousand dollars for it."

"Wow. and this place is six hundred thousand. With the other two hundred thousand, you could do a lot with it."

"I know, and one thing will be a swimming pool for the kids since they love to swim."

"Ah!"

Then they turned when they heard a guy unlocking the door to the shop. Jacob walked over to him.

"Excuse me, I know it's a Sunday, but Alex here, is interested in one of the black forest homes and she's only here in Colorado till this evening." The guy looked at Alex.

"Where are you from Mrs…?"

"Kowalski, and I'm from Washington. I was here for my brother's wedding yesterday."

"Ah, so your moving here to be close and your husband?" he look at Jacob.

"Jacob is family. He's my sister-in-law's father and I'm a widow."

"Oh sorry. So you're transferring here?"

"Yes, Air Force."

"Ok, well, come on in then and show me which one you are interested in."

"Ok, thanks." They walked into the shop and Alex showed the guy which one she was interested in.

"Ah yes, this is a lovely family home."

"I know, and I know my kids would love it."

"Ok. Would you like to see some photos and a video tour of the house?"

"Sure."

They walked over to a computer and he turned it on, then he put his password in and he typed in the coded number. Once done, he said, "Here you go; I'll just be in my office."

"Thank you!"

Then he walked into his office to finish up some paper work while Jacob and Alex checked out the photos first, then the video tour.

"Wow, great house!"

"So, you like it?"

"Yeah, but the wall paper, I don't think so it, painting it yes. But besides that, it's a great house!"

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a house."

"Yeah!" Jacob turned and walked over to the guy's office. The guy looked up.

"Does she like the house?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." He got up and walked out and over to where Alex was. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Is the house empty like in these photos?"

"Yes, it has been for the past six months." Alex nodded.

"I'll buy it!"

"Well, shall we get the paper work sorted and what I'll do is put tomorrow's date on it and then, once everything is sorted out, the house will be yours by the end of the week."

"That's great, thanks!" They walked back to the office and got the paper work sorted out.

When everything was taken care of, Alex walked out with a smile on her face.

"You look happy."

"I am, I wonder if Jack and Sam are back yet?"

"Well there is only one way to find out." they got into Sam's car and drove back to Jack's place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

After Jack and Sam finished their light brunch, they knew that their limo would be showing up in few minutes, so they picked up their bags and walked out of the café and down to where the limo would be. When they walked outside, their limo showed up.

After passing their bags to the driver, they got in, then the driver got in and they were on their way back to Jack's house. They talked about their new house, new furniture, and everything.

They knew that it would be two weeks before they could move into their new home. When the limo stopped, they knew that they were at Jack's old house. After they got out and got their bags and thanked the driver, they walked up the steps to the house.

Once they were inside and the door was locked, they walked down to Jack's bedroom where they put their bags away. Jack pulled Sam towards him so he could give her a kiss. They removed each other's clothes, then lied down on Jack's turned down bed and made passionate love. Then they pulled the covers over them while they talked and made love once again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

When Jacob and Alex showed up hour later, they walked into the house and Alex stopped.

"Alex?"

"Their home!" She pointed to Jack's jacket.

Then she walked down to Jack's bedroom and listened. There was nothing, so she opened the door slightly and smiled. She waved Jacob over, so he walked down to Jack's bedroom and looked into the room.

"They look peaceful and happy," Alex said.

"Yeah, they sure do and they've got a lot of catching up to do."

"True."

Then they closed the door and walked down to the kitchen, not knowing that Jack was awake.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Sam, who was still sleeping. He watched her for ten minutes before he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then he felt an arm around his neck as their kiss deepened. When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes.

"Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes!"

"What would you like to do today?"

"Well, how about we get up and get dressed since dad and Alex are here and work it from there?"

"Sounds good to me." They both kissed before getting up and dressed.

Jack used the bathroom first while Sam made the bed, then Sam went to use it while Jack was sorting out his bag. When she walked back into the bedroom, he was waiting for her.

"Shall we?" Sam smiled.

"Sure?"

They walked out and down to the kitchen where they got a cup of coffee. Then they walked down into the living room where Alex and Jacob were.

"Hi guys!" They turned around and smiled when Jack and Sam walked into the room.

"I hope we didn't wake you, Jack?" Alex asked.

"Na, I was awake when I heard Sam's car pull up."

"Ok." Jack and Sam sat down next to each other.

"So, how was the party?"

"It was still going this morning, according to Daniel," Jacob said.

"Wow, so when did it break up?"

"About seven this morning."

"Well, so long as everyone enjoyed themselves?"

"We all did Jack!"

"So, have you had any lunch?"

"We had something to eat about ten-thirty this morning, why?"

"Well, why don't Alex and I go and grab some rolls since it's almost two o'clock and then we can all talk." They all agreed so Jack and Alex left in Jack's truck to get some late lunch for them all.

Not long after they left, Sam noticed something was wrong when she was looking at Jacob.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Sam, did you know Jon was at the reception last night?"

"Yes, I saw you talking to him, he's from the future?"

"Yes!" Sam looks at him.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow morning after SG1 left, the Trust showed up. From what Jon told me, it was a blood bath. Over sixty percent of the personnel were killed in the foothold. One captain managed to send an urgent message to Prometheus, which was in orbit at the time, before Senator Kinsey shot him. They just managed to beam the gate onto Prometheus before he died. When you guys returned, all of you were shocked at what happened."

"Oh my god!" Sam was shocked.

"Sam, any ideas on how to stop them. From what Jon told me, SGC personnel were outnumbered."

Sam stood up and walked to the back window and looked out of it while thinking. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Did he tell you where they entered?"

"No, I think from all exits." Sam nodded.

"Well, sounds like we got our work cut out."

"Sam?"

"We've still got the Tok'ra shield devices. We can use them to block half of the floor where the exit is."

"But, they would know as soon as they hit the shield." Sam nodded.

"Yes, but what I can do is set up sensors just before the shield, which will cause a shield behind them to activate so they can't escape. And when that is up, so are the sensors. So, once someone activates it, it will activate sleeping gas."

"Ok, what about the rest?"

"We'll let them come. As soon as they are in the area, we close the doors so they would be trapped and activate the sleeping gas. Then we wait for a minute before opening the doors on one side where there are personnel with gas masks. What they can do is remove all weapons, drag them into rooms and let them sleep. Then we open the doors for the next wave of the Trust to show up. That can be done at some of the exits."

"What about the others?"

"Box them in both front and back, and what can be done is, the ones in front would be distracting the ones at the back who would be carrying tranquilliser darts."

"Good idea."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll try to get to the base early and we can get everything set up before the meeting."

"Ok, good idea!"

They talked till Alex and Jack returned, then they all talked for the next three hours before Sam and Jacob left for Sam's house. When they got there, Sam packed her bag for the night and Jacob packed a few things before they left to get some food for Jack 'shouse then they returned there.

They had a barbecue dinner with cheesecake for dessert afterwards. They talked and laughed till it was time for Alex to go. She said her goodbyes before Jacob drove her to the airport in Sam's car. Then he went to the base.

After they left, Jack and Sam went to bed since she had told him about what Jacob had told her. And she told him her plan that he understood. They watched the Simpson's, which Jack had recorded on Friday night. Then they made love twice before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Early the next morning, after Jack's alarm went off, he turned it off and turned the lamp on. Then he turned to see Sam blinking a few times then she smiled.

"Morning," she said

"Morning!"

They looked at each other, then he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss, which became passionate. Then they made love. Afterwards, Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Why don't we go and have a shower?"

"Sounds good to me!"

He gave her a kiss before rolling off her and getting out of bed to go to the bathroom. Sam watched him till he closed the door behind him. When Sam heard the shower running, she got up and walked to the door and opened it and walked in. She could see Jack behind the curtain.

She relieved herself and quickly washed her hands before joining him in the shower. They washed one another and kissed before getting out and drying down. Then they walked back into the bedroom where they got dressed.

Jack went into the kitchen to turn the jug on then returned back to the bathroom to have a shave while Sam made the bed. Then she went and made them both a cup of coffee. When Jack walked into the kitchen, Sam turned around and passed him his cup.

"Thanks." Then he took a sip of it.

"When do you want to leave, Sam?"

"Soon!"

"Ok!" They talked while they had their coffees. When finished, they left a few minutes later in Jack's truck.

When they got to the SGC, Sam went to her lab while Jack went to Daniel's lab. He looked at the photos and what was translated so far. Jack got busy in finishing off the translations and he wrote down how to activate the ancient weapon.

When finished he went to see where Sam was. When Sam walked into her lab after she had changed, Jacob was there with the Tok'ra shields.

"Morning, dad!"

"Morning, Sam. Where's Jack?"

"Daniel's lab."

"Ok, well, this is what I have done so far."

Jacob told Sam what had been done and she helped get the sensors together and started getting everything set up. Then they started heading to each of the exits and got everything set up then on to the next exit. They just finished getting everything done when Jack showed up.

"Hey, is everything done?"

"Yep!" then Sam looked at her watch.

"So, breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked down to the mess hall to get something to eat. They sat down at one of the tables to eat and talk.

Half an hour later, they were all in the briefing room when Dr. Weir and Kinsey walked into the room. They all talked and argued for a few minutes then the alarms went off. They went down to the control room to see who it was. Sam was typing on the computer.

"It's Bra'tac!"

"Open the iris," Jack said.

Sam put her hand on the scanner then the iris opened. She followed the others down to the gate room just as Bra'tac walked down the ramp. They could see on his face that it was not good news.

They talked for a minute and were shocked with the news he gave them. Then they headed up to the briefing room just as a Colonel ran up to them.

"Colonel!" They all turned to see Colonel Dixon running over to them.

"Dixon, what is it?"

"Sir, we need to talk" Jack looked at him.

"Ok, Carter, you with me! We will be back in a minute."

Then they walked out into the corridor while the others walked into the briefing room.

"What is it?"

"They're here!"

"Where?"

"In two of the exits. Two of my men just reported in." Sam looked at Jack, he looked at her.

"I've got SG2, 3, 5 and 7 posted at the different exits in hiding.

"Sir!" He listened to his earpiece.

"Two more exits have been taken over."

"Show me!" Sam said. They walked down to the control room and brought up the whole SGC complex. Dixon point out where the Trust men were. Sam turned and looked at Jack.

"Are you ok?" She saw him rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm trying to think."

"Don't, leave that part to me. Why don't you head up to the briefing room? I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." He walked over to the steps and started climbing them. Sam watched him as she returned back to the matter at hand.

"Ok, get SG4 and 6 here," she pointed to one area.

"And SG 10 and 11 here. Arm them with tranquilliser darts and take them out as quickly and quietly as possible. Then put them in these rooms." Sam typed till the rooms showed up.

"Once done, scan them and remove all clothing except for their underwear, then put them onto these groups." She pointed to the screen.

When she finished showing the Colonel, she stood up after returning everything back the way it was.

"Let me know if there are any problems and find out how they are getting on the base."

"Sure, good luck with…(he pointed his thumb upstairs) ."

"Thanks. If you have any problems, get a couple more teams as backup."

"Sure."

Then he left down the steps and Sam climbed the steps till she reached the briefing room. When she walked in they were all yelling, so she put her fingers into her mouth and blew. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"What's going on?" She walked in and sat next to Jack.

"Kinsey won't let us go through the gate." Sam turned to Dr. Weir.

"I know you are new at this, but the Colonel is running out of time. He's got to go or he will die!"

"I said I'll think about it!"

"Dr. Weir, a word please?" Sam stood up.

"In your office." She nodded then she stood up and walked into her office and Sam turned just as Kinsey stood up.

"No Senator! Teal'c, if he moves from his seat, sit on him!" Then she stepped in and closed the door. Teal'c stood up then Kinsey sat down when he saw the look on Teal'c's face.

"Major, I said I'll think about it!"

"Dr., Jack only has seven hours left before the knowledge takes over, and it will kill him!"

"What about the race that removed it before?"

"The Asgard have problems with the replicators, otherwise they would be here by now. Look, Jack said to me this morning that he needed to go off world and he needed a ship, which I know Bra'tac can get. For what reason, I don't know." Sam ran her hands through her hair and looked out to where Jack was.

"Major, is there something you're not telling me?" Sam turned to the doctor.

"Yes… Colonel O'Neill is my husband. wae retired last week, we just got married over the weekend and that's not all."

"Married?"

"Yes, you've got bigger problems here!"

"Meaning?"

"You've heard of a group called the Trust?"

"Yes."

"Senator Kinsey is one of them." Then she took a deep breath.

"The Trust is here now waiting for the Senator's signal, then they are going to take over the SGC!"

"How do you know this?"

"Remember, we have powerful allies, and friends in the NID. We just found out about it on Saturday. Some of the Trust has already been taken care of right now as we speak. Jack has had members of a few SG team hidden where the exits are… let just say, no one must leave." Dr. Weir was shocked with what she had just heard.

"Then we must do something to stop him."

"Don't worry, it's already taken care of. But please, this is important, I think Jack knows where he can find a weapon that can destroy Anubis' fleet."

"But won't he die?"

"Yes, but he will fight till the end or Earth is saved, so please?" She nodded.

"Ok, you all can go."

"Thank you. As for the Senator, I know just the person to take care of him."

"Who?"

"You will see" then Sam walked over and opened the door then they walked out.

"Well?" Daniel said.

"You've got a go and good luck!" Dr. Weir said when she walked out of her office.

"Thank you," Jack said. Then he got up and walked over to where Sam was and pulled her to him and they both kissed. Kinsey was in shock.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Kinsey stood up and Teal'c put his hand on his shoulder and made him sit down. When he sat down. He quickly stood up.

"OW! !" he said.

Jack and Sam pulled apart and turned to see the Senator pull a dart out of his backside. He went to look at it when he collapsed back in the chair. Jack stepped over to him and searched him till he found what he was looking for and passed it to Sam.

"I've got an idea. Jack, you get what you need! Dr. Weir, you better call for a medical team, and I'll meet you all in the gate room."

Then she walked out of the room. Everyone else went in different directions. Jack went to get the things he needed with Bra'tac's and Teal''s help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Sam went to her lab and managed to disable the device then she took it to the infirmary and put it back into the Senator's pocket. Then she gave Janet the nod as she walked out and went to get ready herself. Jacob and Daniel returned back to his lab and saw what Jack had done and read what Jack had written down.

"Jacob, look at this!" He passed Jacob his pad and Jacob read it then looked at Daniel.

"This are the instructions on how to power up the device!"

"I know. Come on, we have work to do!" They got things sorted out before leaving.

Sam walked into one of the storage rooms after she found out where Jack was. He asked Sam for one of her generators and some other equipment, so she went to get them and take them to the gate room.

Fifteen minutes later, they all were walking up the ramp and through the gate to the other side where there was a cargo ship. Then the gate shut down. They put everything on the ship and were just about to leave.

"Sam, I'm going to go and activate the weapon!"

"Dad!" Sam was shocked with what she heard.

"Don't worry, if everything works out, I'll head to the alpha site till I hear from you." Then he showed her the cloaking device.

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thanks!" Then they hugged.

"See you when you return."

"Ok, dad." Then the others said good bye before they got on the ship and left.

Jacob walked over to the DHD and dialled a planet. He said his good bye to Bra'tac before walking up the steps and through, then the gate shut down. Then he dialled the planet in question walked up the steps and cloaked himself before walking through it, then it shut down.

He stood there when he stepped through when the Jaffa guards looked and nothing happened then the gate shut down which they thought was odd. Then they went back to do their thing.

Jacob walked around them and headed to the mountain and walked up to where the control panel was then he uncloaked himself and pulled out Jack's instructions. H e followed them step-by-step till he heard humming coming from behind him.

He pushed each square button then he pushed the last one then there was a shock wave that came from the device which knocked him and all the Jaffa off their feet.

When Jacob stood up, he followed the instructions to turn it off. Then he left and headed to the stargate. He dialled a different planet and walked up the steps and through till he got to the other side, then the gate shut down.

Then he dialled the alpha site and pulled out his GDO and pushed the code number. Then he walked up the steps and through to the other side and then it shut down.

He could see that they were on emergency lights, so he asked one of the airmen what happened, then he went to find the CO. Jacob knew all he could do was wait for Sam to call.

Jack and Sam were sitting on the floor talking while Teal'c and Daniel were up front.

"Sam, what would you like to do when all of this is over?"

"I don't know Jack, first things first, ok?"

"Ok. I was thinking, how about I take you to Hawaii for our honeymoon?"

"That would be nice, but we can talk about it later, but I was thinking your cabin." Jack smiled.

"Now that would be great" he said smiling at her then he gave her a kiss just as Daniel walked in.

"Oops, sorry!" They pulled apart and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, you never change." Sam giggled.

"What's up?" She said.

"Teal'c said it's going to take five days to reach the planet." Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"We need to go faster."

He gave Sam a quick kiss before getting up and walking to the engine room. She stood up and followed Jack. When she walked in, she was shocked and amazed to see him move crystals around, then he got a zat out and fired it once. Then they heard the humming getting louder. He looked at Sam and could see the sad look on her face. He walked up to her.

"Everything is going to be ok!"

"I hope so, Jack."

He pulled her into a hug then Daniel showed up and saw Jack looking at him. Daniel tapped his watch and showed three fingers. Then he mouthed 'three hours'. Jack gave him a slight nod then he turned around and walked back up front.

When they pulled apart, he gave her a kiss then they walked back to the next room where they sat down with Jack's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

They talked and Sam noticed that he was starting to speak ancient, so she knew that there wasn't much time for him. So, she was going to spend as much time as she could with him, just in case he didn't make it.

After SG1 and Jacob left, Dr. Weir went to find out what was going on, when she saw Colonel Dixon walking towards her.

"Colonel, what's going on?"

"Ma'am?"

"Major Carter told me about the Trust trying to take over the SGC."

"This way!"

They went down to Sam's lab and walked in. He turned one of the computers on and put is his password. Then he brought up the complex and showed it to her.

He typed in so the dots showed up for where the exits and shafts were. He told her where the trust was and which groups had been taken out.

When he finished telling her, a message appeared so they read it. It was instructions from Sam. Once he had the instructions, a timer showed up. When it returned to zero, the complex showed up again.

"Ok, well, you carry on!"

"Yes ma'am!" He typed away then closed the laptop down.

"How many have been tranquillised so far?"

"Two hundred and forty!"

"Ok, you better get back, and good luck!"

"Yes ma'am!" They went their separate directions.

When Dr. Weir returned to the control room to see how things were, the gate started spinning and the wormhole was formed.

"The iris is not closing!" Walter said, then he got on the Mic.

"Manual override!"

One of the airmen walked over to where the override switch was when the shock wave hit, knocking everyone off their feet and causing the computers to blow and the power to go out. Then the emergency lighting came on.

Walter got up and went to the phone for a cleanup crew and Siler to show up. Then he hung up and turned to Dr. Weir.

"Sergeant?"

"Right now we are vulnerable, and since we don't know what just came through the gate, we are in trouble!"

"Can you close the iris?" Then the gate shut down.

"I think so."

He walked down to the gate room and got the airmen to try it. When it worked, they had that, at least. When Walter returned, Siler showed up with three laptops. He connected them up to where the computers use to be.

"What this?"

"Major Carter's emergency back up, just in case something likes this happens while she is off world."

"Ok." A few minutes later every thing was connected up.

"I'll start replacing the monitors and some of the computer systems."

"Ok, do it!" He got started then the phone rang. Walter answered it, Dr. Weir looked at him.

"Sergeant?"

"It's NORAD, thirty plus ships just showed up!"

"You better get me the President!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Then he spoke to NORAD then hung up. Then he contacted the President and informed him about what had happened.

While that was going on, Jon took the jumper out into space. He moved it to where Anubis was. He moved the ship so he could see Anubis and a Jaffa.

Then he moved down to where the Air Force ships were, where he knew that they were going to be attracted. When he was ready, he turned the ZPM power source on and he built a shield over the ships. When it was done, he waited for four hours.

When Anubis' ship fired upon them, the weapon's fire hit the shields, which shocked everyone, not just on the ships but at the White House.

When it was over, all they could do was to wait. Then, Anubis tried it again, ending with the same results. Jon moved the ship up and out to space after shutting the shields down before leaving. When he reached outer space, all he could do was to wait and see what happened next.

When SG1 reached the planet in question, they could see that it was almost at the end of it's life. They were able to find a dome and energy readings so Daniel, Jack and Sam suited up and ringed down to the planet where Jack got the ZPM which was needed. Then they returned to the ship and headed back to Earth.

Sam watched Jack as he worked on the rings. She could see him rubbing his head every now and then, carry on working. Sam didn't like to see him suffering like this, but she knew that he would fight till the end. Sam watched him till Daniel showed up

"Jack, Anubis ships are in Earth's orbit and we will be reaching Earth in couple of minutes. "

Jack looked up at Daniel then he stood up and walked up to the front. Sam stood up and followed them. When she walked in, Jack and Teal'c swapped places and Jack was driving.

When they came out of hyperspace, they were down at the South Pole. Jack drove then stopped. He got up and Teal'c took his place. Jack walked back to the ring room and he activated the rings. They were making a humming noise at the same time they all heard,

"Sg1, this is Prometheus, we're here to cover your six!" Teal'c saw the ship and heard General Hammond.

"General Hammond, it's is good to hear from you!"

"You too, Teal'c. How's Jack?"

"Not good!"

"Understood!" Then the humming stopped.

Jack removed the clips on the rings and picked up the bag.

"Teal'c, we are ringing down," Sam said.

"There are death gliders heading this way!"

"Ok, as soon as we ring down, move out of the way!"

"Understood!" Then he pushed the buttons to ring them down.

"General Hammond, I would advise you to move Prometheus!"

"Copy that, Teal'c!"

Then they moved just as the X302s showed up and so did the death gliders. A few seconds later, there were hundreds of fireballs coming out of the hole ripping the death gliders to pieces. Then, most of them went in to hyperspace. Jon saw the fireballs hit all of Anubis' ships, blowing them to pieces. Then, it was over.

When SG1 were ringed down they followed Jack till he stopped,

"Dormata!"

"Sleep," Daniel said.

Then they walked over to where the chair was and Jack swapped the ZPM's. Then he sat in the chair and all the lights came on. Sam and Daniel watched Jack, then they heard a noise and turned to see ice melting and fireballs coming out of the ground and up the hole.

A few seconds later, it was over. They watched Jack as he concentrated, then the lights went out and Jack's eyes closed. Sam walked over to him.

"Jack?" he opened his eyes.

"Dormata!" Then Daniel walked over.

"That chamber might save his life Sam!"

"Help me!"

They helped Jack up and took him over to the chamber and put him in it. Then he leaned forward to give Sam a kiss, then he leaned back still looking into her eyes, then the chamber froze.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, Sam"

"This isn't Atlantis is it?"

"No, it's more of an outpost."

Fifteen minutes after Anubis' ships were blown to pieces and both Jon and Prometheus were still out in space, a ship showed up and it beeped.

"Open a channel!" Hammond said, then a face appeared.

"General Hammond, sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Hammond smiled.

"Thor, it's good to see you. You got our message?"

"Yes, I have O'Neill's, Major Carte's and Dr. Jackson's location."

"Can you save Jack?"

"Yes I can it, but it will take a few minutes to remove the knowledge from O'Neill."

"Understood! We will stay here since we have some repairs to do before returning back to the hanger."

"Understood! I'll let you know when I am done."

"I'll be waiting." Then the screen went blank.

Daniel and Sam were looking around when they were beamed aboard Thor's ship. When they looked around, they saw Jack in a chamber, then Thor showed up.

"Thor!" Sam said smiling.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked.

"I was monitoring the human replicators. They figured out the time dilation and they were able to turn it off."

"So what happened?"

"They were distorted by an unknown energy wave."

"I think I know what caused the energy wave, Thor." He looked at Sam.

"Do you?"

"Yes I think so… Thor can you beam Daniel down to the gate room?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thanks!" Then she turned to Daniel.

"Call dad, he will be at the Alpha site if everything went to plan."

"Ok, how do I contact you?"

"Contact Prometheus."

"Ok." Then he was beamed down to the gate room.

"Thor, can you save what Jack remembered after the download right up to till he was frozen when you remove the ancient knowledge from him?"

"I don't know if it can be done, why do you ask?"

"Jack and I got married, I want him to remember our wedding, everything."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Thor started moving stones around while Sam was looking down at Jack.

When Daniel appeared in the gate room, he ran out and up to the control room to see the place in pieces.

"What happened?"

"Some kind of energy wave came through and blew up all the computers. We only have these laptops as back up till Major Carter can fix things."

"Ok, can you still dial out?"

"Yes."

"Good. dial the alpha site and find out if Jacob Carter is there. If so, ask him to come home, Sam wants to talk to him."

"Yes sir!"

The technician typed on the keyboard then the gate started spinning. At the same time Dr. Weir showed up and Daniel turned when he saw her.

"Dr Jackson, what's going on?"

"Dr. Weir, we're calling the Alpha site to see if Jacob is there. If so, he can come back home."

"Ok, where's the rest of your team?"

"Teal'c is down at Antarctica."

"Why is he there?"

"That is where the outpost is. Sam and Jack are on Thor's ship"

"Are you sure? Norad only detected one ship." Daniel smiled.

"I know, with the Asgard ships, we can't detect them unless we go out into space, then we can see them." Then the wormhole was formed.

"This is Stargate Command calling the Alpha site, come in Alpha site!" They all waited.

"This is Alpha site, Stargate Command."

"Is General Carter there?"

"Yes, he is." Daniel stepped forward.

"This is Dr. Jackson, can you tell Jacob Carter he can come home? Major Carter and Thor want to talk to him." Then they waited.

"Daniel, it's Jacob. I'm coming home as soon as the gate is shut down."

"Ok, Jacob." Then the gate shut down.

"Sergeant, as soon as Jacob arrives, have Prometheus send a message to Thor."

"Yes sir!"

Then the gate started spinning. Knowing it was the Alpha site, Daniel went down to the gate room when the wormhole was formed. He waited for few seconds then Jacob walked onto the ramp then walked down it till he was standing in front of Daniel.

"Daniel, how's Jack?"

"He will be back to himself in no time. At the moment, Thor's got him in a stasis chamber,"

"Ok" Then they were beamed up onto Thor's ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"Dad!"

"Sam!" he walked over to her and gave her a hug then looked down at Jack.

"How is he?"

"Good, Thor's going to try to save his memories from when he had the download till he was frozen."

"Ok, how about you Sam?"

"I'm ok, dad!"

"Well, when we do return, the Alpha site needs your help."

"Dad?"

"The shockwave has either damaged or blown up some computers, including the one in the control room."

"Thanks for the warning. That's going to take days to fix."

"Sam?" She turned s to Daniel.

"What?"

"The control room at the SGC was also hit. They're using three backup laptops."

"How bad?"

"It's bad, all the computers, monitors, even the hand scanner blew up."

"Thanks for letting me know Daniel."

"Major Carter?" Sam turned to Thor.

"Yes, Thor."

"I've started removing the knowledge from O'Neill, but it is different from the first time."

"Meaning?" Daniel, asked.

"This download is more advanced than the first one. O'Neill has got the healing powers of the ancients."

"Are you removing that as well?"

"Yes, do you want me to leave that with him?"

"Can I ask him?"

"Yes!" Then he moved two stones and Jack's hologram appeared.

"Sam?"

"Jack, I need to ask you..."

"I know, I heard."

"And do you want it?" he turned to Thor.

"Thor, will I'll be able to lead a normal life if I have the cool powers?"

"Yes!"

"Cool, well if they will come in handy in the future, then leave them with me."

"Very well, the knowledge is almost gone."

"Thanks!" Then the image was gone.

"Thor, is this a new ship?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok, what is its name?"

"The Daniel Jackson!" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Really, that's great, thanks!"

"So, what would you guys like to do when we return?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, what did you have in mind, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"O'Malley's!"

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said.

"Sure, why not!"

Then they heard the pod open. They all turned and looked down at Jack. He opened his eyes and looked around and he saw Sam.

"Sam!"

"Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Besides a headache, I'm ok," then he sat up.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything, Sam."

"The wedding?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, our wedding, wedding night, everything!"

Sam put her arms around him as she sat on the side of the pod so she could give him a hug then she pulled back and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Sam." They kissed before Sam stood up and Jack got out of the pod and saw Thor.

"Thor, buddy, thanks for removing that stuff from me."

"You are most welcome, O'Neill. Jacob Carter, I would like the address of where the ancient weapon is so it can be studied."

"Sure." Jacob walked over to where Thor was to give him the address while Jack pulled Sam into his arms and she put her head onto his chest.

"So what else has been happening?"

"Nothing much, but you did leave a mess up here."

"Oh, anything else?"

"We were talking about going out to O'Malley's for dinner."

"Sounds good to me, I wonder how Kinsey is?"

"Who knows, Jack!" Jacob walked over to them.

"O'Neill, once again we are in your debt, thank you!"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The replicators were on my home planet. Thanks to you and Jacob Carter, they are all destroyed."

"That is good news, Thor!"

"Yes it is. I'll beam you down to the gate room, then I must report to the council."

"We understand." They were beamed down to the gate room.

"We're back!" Walter ran down to the gate room.

"Welcome back, sir, we've got a problem!"

"Sergeant?"

"The Trust, they are on the base."

"Haven't the SG teams got them all?"

"No, one group saw the Senator being wheeled into the infirmary. They started showing up about ten minutes after you went through the gate."

"We better go and give them a hand," Jack said.

"I've got an idea. You guys go ahead!" They ran out of the gate room.

Sam ran up to the control room and brought up where the fighting was, then she contacted Prometheus.

"This is Major Carter calling Prometheus!"

"This is General Hammond, is everything alright, Major?"

"Sir, are you still in orbit?"

"Yes, we just about to start to head back why?"

"The Trust sir, can you beam me up?"

"Yes, we can!"

"Do it!" She stood up then she was beamed up on the Bridge.

"Major!"

"Sir, the Trust is trying to take over the SGC!" Hammond and everyone else on board was shocked. Sam walked over to one of the computers and started typing.

"Sir, I'll need armed men on the bridge, I'm going to beam them up!"

Hammond ordered a security team on to the bridge. When they showed up, Major Carter said, "Ok, get ready!" There was a bright light and there were thirty Trust agents on the bridge.

"Drop your weapons!"

"You're out numbered," one of them said.

They went to fire only to hit shields. Sam walked over to them.

"Do it, or I'll beam you all some place cold! Now shall we try again?"

"You haven't got the guts!" Sam smiled and then she walked over and did some typing. They were beamed away.

"I'll let them chill out for a minute," then she beamed up the next group, they surrendered.

"Slide the weapons this way!" They slid the weapons towards Sam.

Once all done, Sam lowered the shields and some of the airmen put plastic cuffs on both legs and hands. Then they put a gag into their mouths. They were beamed down to a storage room. Then she beamed the first group up. They were shaking.

"Shall we try again?"

They put the guns on the ground and followed Sam's instructions, and then they were beamed down. Within half an hour, all the Trust members who stormed the SGC were all caught and placed under arrest.

"Well sirs, I better get back and see what damage the Trust has done then help rebuild all the computer systems in the control room."

"What happened?"

"All I know and saw was that the shockwave blew all the computers up. It's a mess, so I have my work cut out for me."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yes sir, I'm just glad this nightmare is over."

"It sure was one alright. We will talk soon."

"Yes, sir!"

"Beam the Major down!"

"Yes sir!" Tthe captain said. Then Sam was beamed down to the gate room.

She walked out and headed to the elevators. She went up to where the other SG teams were. When she walked around the corner, they raised then lowered their weapons.

"Major Carter?"

"Hi guys, it's over. Come with me, I'm going to need your help!"

"What happens if any more show up?"

"They won't!" They followed Sam till they walked around the corner to see forty men standing or sitting in groups.

"Ok guys, put your weapons on the ground and slide them towards me," Sam said.

"And if we don't?"

"Well, then, we will leave then return in a few more hours."

She looked at them. They put their guns and zats on the ground and slid them towards Sam. When done, Sam opened a storage room where the first two groups were. She walked over and lowered the shield, then stepped back over to where the two SG team were.

"In there, boys!"

They walked in there, then she closed and locked the door. The SG guys picked up the guns and followed Sam. Within the next three hours, all the Trust men and women were put into cells. When they were all in, they were finally able to relieve themselves since they were all busting to go to the toilet.

Sam went looking for Jack while the teams checked to make sure that they got them all. Sam found out that Jack was in the infirmary, so she walked down there and then walked in. She saw him sleeping on one of the gurneys with Jacob sitting next to him. Sam walked over.

"Dad, what happened?" Jacob looked up and smiled.

"Jack is ok. He was using his healing power on the wounded SG team members, it tired him out."

"Ok, any casualties?"

"No, thanks to Jack."

"That is good to know."

"Have all the Trust been put into storage rooms and cells?"

"Yes, I saw Daniel. He's calling Major Davis and letting him know what happened."

"Ok, you look tired!"

"I am dad. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has been alright!"

"When did he lie down?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Ok." Then she turned and looked at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired!"

"Why don't I take you home?"

"Sounds good to me." He sat up and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone, see you both in the morning."

"Ok dad."

Jack got up from the bed and they walked out of the infirmary.

"Why don't we both shower before leaving, Jack?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They went to their changing rooms and had a shower to wake up and got changed into their civvies then left together in Jack's truck. Since he was still tired, Sam did the driving. When they got out of the mountain, Jack called the Chinese place and ordered Chinese takeaway for them both.

Ten minutes later, Sam parked the truck outside the shop and went in to get their dinner since Jack had fallen back asleep. She paid for it before walking back to his truck and put it on the back seat before getting in and heading back to his place. When they got there, Sam woke him up.

"Jack." "hmm."

"We are home, come on!" Jack opened his eyes and blinked.

"Home, ok." Then he opened the door and got out.

Sam did the same and got dinner out from the back seat before locking it up then she walked up the path with Jack behind her. She unlocked the door, opened it and then walked in. Jack closed the door behind him. Sam looked at him.

"Jack, why don't you go up to your room? I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok."

Jack walked up to his bedroom while Sam walked to the fridge and got a couple of bottles of water out, then turned off the lights and walked down to his room.

She saw him take his clothes off,put the bag on the bed and bottles of water on the bedside cabinets, then she got undressed and got into bed. Since Jack was already in bed, she passed him a bottle water.

"Thanks." He opened it up and took a couple of mouthfuls while Sam got the container and chopsticks out. Jack turned the TV on.

They both ate and shared one another's containers while watching the news. There was news about big bright lights that were spotted from outer space and how NORAD responded to the sighting. They were talking about it for few minutes, then it went onto other news.

Jack flicked through the channels till he saw one with the Simpson's on it, so they watched it while eating. When they finished, Sam took care of the containers and bottles. She took them out to the kitchen then returned with two bottles of water.

Once back in bed, she snuggled down, since Jack already had, and snuggled up to his side.

"Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well, you have been busy."

"True, let's get some sleep."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss before turning out the lights.

"Night Sam, I love you!"

"Night Jack. I love you too." They both closed their eyes and Sam heard, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"Making love to you."

"I'll hold you to it," she said smiling.

"I'm sure you will Sam." Then he kissed her forehead. They both feel asleep seconds later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Early the next morning, Jack did make it up to Sam. They mad e passionate love four times before leaving to go to the base for the long debriefing, reports and for Sam to start working on the control room computers.

After the briefing, Teal'c left to go to the Land of the Light to tell Bra'tac and the others there the good news. Teal'c took the cargo ship to Peterson Air Force base, then an airman picked him up from there and took him back to the SGC the night before.

While Jack was doing his report, Sam was busy in the control room. At lunchtime, he pulled her away for some lunch for half an hour then she returned back to the work at hand. Jack was in Sam's lab typing up the report when there was a bright light that made Jack look up.

"General, sir!"

"Jack, how are you?"

"I'm good, just filing out my long report. Why, what's going on?"

"The President wants to talk to you!"

"When?"

"Now!" Jack looked at General Hammond.

"Ok."

He saved what he had then shut down his computer. Then he walked over and picked up the phone and pressed three numbers.

"Sergeant, this is O'Neill. I need to talk to Major Carter," then he waited.

"Hi Sam, how's it going? … ok well, General Hammond just beamed in. The President wants to see me… yes now… ok, I'll let you get back to it… ok, love you… have fun!"

Then he hung up with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Hammond.

"Ok, shall we? We don't want to keep the President waiting now, do we?" Hammond smiled.

"No, we don't!"

Jack walked over to him and he put his hand on Jack's arm, then pushed a button. Then they were at the White House.

Sam got everything up and working in the control room. After she got everything checked out, she went to the ladies room to relieve herself then she went to get a cup of coffee before going to her lab and starting to work on her report. Sam worked on the report for three hours when Jack walked into her lab.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sam looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, when did you get back?"

"Just now. I had a fair idea you would be here so why don't we get some dinner here before heading on home?"

"Sounds good!" Sam saved her report and closed down her laptop before following Jack out of the lab.

"How did it go with the President?"

"Good! We talked and negotiated and we both got what we wanted!"

"And that is?" They stopped and he turned to her.

"Well, the good news is that they accepted my retirement papers, but they had to be retyped."

"Why?"

"The President and Chief of Staff decided to promoted me to Brigadier General." Sam was shocked.

"When?"

"They're dating the promotion as of last Thursday, and now they accepted my retirement."

"That's wonderful news, Jack." She hugged and kissed him.

"I know, but they did offer me a job."

"Doing what?"

"Being the new leader of this place since Dr. Weir is in charge of the outpost. I said that I'd talk to you about it, so they're letting me talk to you. So, what do you think?"

"Well, what do you want to do Jack?"

"Well, you know me and paper work."

"I know, "she said smiling.

"I think you better tell me everything."

"Ok."

They start walking again while Jack told her about the talks he had with the President and the Chief of Staff. When they got to the mess hall, they got their dinner and sat down at one of the tables and started eating while Jack carried on talking about the talks he had.

Sam asked him some questions that he was able to answer. They talked for an hour after dinner before leaving to get changed and to go to Sam's house so she could check it over and grab some clothes then head to Jack's house.

While Jack was driving, he was also talking about the talks till they got to Sam's house. By that time, he told her that he was beamed back to the SGC. They walked up to her house and walked in side.

Sam checked her house over, watered her plants, checked her mail and messages. There was one from Pete asking her out to dinner and for her to call him. Sam looked at Jack.

"Call him, Sam."

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Trust me. Say that you can make it Saturday night."

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"I am!"

"Ok!"

Sam called Pete to let him know that Saturday was free. After she finished talking to him and had hung up, Jack pulled her into his arms.

"I want this over, Jack!"

"Don't worry, it will be." Then he gave her a kiss.

"Why don't you go and pack a few things?"

"Ok." She walked into her bedroom and packed a few things before they left for his place.

They went straight to bed where Jack was able to get Sam to forget about Pete and the upcoming date. They made passionate love for the next two hours before falling asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning when they showed up in the mess hall for breakfast they saw Major Davis talking to Daniel and Teal'c, so they walked over and sat down.

"Morning guys, what's happening this morning?" Jack asked.

"We're taking the agents back to Washington for interrogation."

"When are you leaving?"

"In couple of hours, why, sir?"

"Is Kinsey going as well?"

"Yes, why do you ask sir?" He turned and looked at Sam, who was looking at him.

"Jack, you're not going to do anything to him?"

"I know, but I've got an idea."

"Oh." Then he turned back to Major Davis.

"Major, are you going to be at these interrogations?"

"Yes sir, then I report to the President" Jack nodded.

"Ok, just before you go, I would like Teal'c to have a little chat with Kinsey." Teal'c raised an eye brow.

"Why, sir?"

"To get any info on Pete Shanahan." Teal'c thought about what Jack had said and gave him a nod.

"Is he the one who's been dating Major Carter?"

"Yes, he is!"

"But why?"

"He's been seen talking to some members of the Trust in the past few months and he's been dating Sam in that time."

"You think the Trust wanted him to date the Major? Why?"

"Who knows what they've got planned," Sam said.

"Ok." They talked about other things till after breakfast.

Sam went to her lab while Jack got the SF to bring Kinsey into the interrogation room where Teal'c and Major Davis were. Once he sat down, the two guards waited outside.

Daniel and Jack were watching and listening in the next room. Jack was wearing a head set so both Teal'c and Major Davis could hear any questions that Jack might want to ask.

"You're not going to get away with this, Major!" Teal'c sat down facing Kinsey while the Major was next to him.

"Why did you want the Trust to take over the base?"

"So we can kill off the goa'uld!"

"With what?"

"Symbiote poison!"

"Who else were you and your group going to kill?"

"All the Jaffa and Tok'ra!"

"The Tok'ra are allies!"

"To me, they are all goa'uld!"

While they were talking, Colonel Dixon walked into the room where Jack was. He turned to see who had walked in.

"Dr. Weir's heading this way. She knows about the interrogation."

"Thanks, bring her in here."

"Yes sir!" Then he walked out to get her. Jack turned to the monitor.

"What if all the goa'uld are dead and the Jaffa are free?" Teal'c asked for the first time.

"They still carry a goa'uld within them!"

"What are you going to do with the remaining SGC personnel if the Trust takes over?"

"Kill them all!"

"And the President?" Major Davis asked.

"Accidents happen."

"That son of a bitch!" Jack said.

Then Colonel Dixon and Dr. Weir walked into the room.

"Colonel, what's the meaning of this?" Daniel turned to look at the doctor.

"Vice President Kinsey just admitted to attempted murder of the President, we've got it on tape."

"What?" She was shocked and so was Dixon!

"Yeah, I think you better sit down!" Daniel got up so she could sit down and look at the screen.

"Are you saying that the Trust will do anything to kill the President so you take over?" Major Davis asked.

"Yes, that and the SGC!"

"Ask him about SG1," Jack said.

"What would you do about SG1 if your plan failed?"

"I've got my ways."

"Is that including blackmail?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes!"

"Ask him about Sam!"

"What did you have planned for Major Carter?"

"I'm not saying!" He sat back folding his arms across his chest.

"Major, leave the room. Teal'c, he's all yours," Jack said.

The Major stood up and walked out of the room leaving Teal'c there. The Major walked into the room where Jack was and watched. Teal'c leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the table while looking at Kinsey.

"I'll give Kinsey five minutes," Daniel said.

"Na, I think ten," Jack said.

"Want to make a bet Jack?"

"Ok you're on. Next get together you bring pizza, Chinese food, donuts, cakes and drinks."

"Ok, if I win you provide them."

"Ok!" They shook hands then turned back to the monitor.

"Do you think Teal'c can break him sir?" Major Davis asked.

"He will break. Teal'c is a very patient guy," Jack said. Then the door opened and closed. Jack turned and smiled.

"Hi, dad!"

"Jack, what's going on. Is that Kinsey?"

"Yep, he just admitted to a plot to kill the President."

"What did he say?"

"Accidents happen."

"You're joking?"

"Nope!"

"What's happening now?"

"Waiting for Kinsey to break. As you can see, he's getting nervous already and it's been," then he looked at his watch.

"Five minutes. Oh there's more, the Trust have symboite poison, according to Kinsey."

"What?" Jacob was shocked.

"Yeah, from what Kinsey just told us, if it is true, they must have enough to kill all the goa'uld, Jaffa and Tok'ra."

"They must have millions of tubes of it, but where?"

"Who Knows?"

"Teal'c asked him about Sam." They all waited and listened.

"What plans do you have for Major Carter?"

!?"

Teal'c leaned forward while looking into his eyes. Kinsey didn't like the way Teal'c looked and was starting to get worried.

"He's not going to say anything," Dr. Weir said.

Then Sam walked in and stood behind Jack.

"Any luck?"

"No, he's not telling us anything about plans for you. Any ideas Sam?" Sam thought about it.

"Daniel, headset!" Daniel passed Sam his headset and put it on.

"Thanks." Then she looked at the monitor.

"Teal'c, it's Major Carter. Listen, ask him about Detective Shanahan, find out why the Trust are interested in him."

"Sam?" Sam turned to her father.

"Trust me, dad," She said smiling. Then she turned to look at the monitor.

"Why is the Trust interested in Detective Shanahan?"

"We are not interested in him!"

"Teal'c, tell him we've got proof!"

"We have evidence that the detective has been seen with the Trust members. What do they want him to do?"

"You haven't got any thing. You're bluffing." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I do not bluff or lie," Teal'c said.

They saw the look on Kinsey's face.

"Why is the Trust interested in him?"

Kinsey swallowed realising that they knew and knew that Teal'c had never lied in the eight years he had been on Earth.

"Yes, we know Detective Shanahan; we know he is a friend of Major Carter's brother and that he is in debt!"

"What were the Trust's plans for the Detective and Major Carter?"

"We help him get out of debt if he dates the Major."

"And then what?"

"Get him to marry her!"

"Why?"

"The Trust wants him to beat her up, let her suffer a slow painful death. Then, when O'Neill finds out, he would quit the SGC so he could go looking for the detective so he could kill him and then hopefully kill himself since he couldn't live without the Major." He said with a smirk.

"What if the Major Lived?"

"If she lived, hopefully the blows she would have received would cause her not to be able to have any kids. And as soon as the Trust found out, they would kill the detective if she was alive, so it doesn't matter, the Trust will get them one way or another."

"It looks like we've got all the evidence that is needed," Daniel said.

"Sam, are you ok," Jacob asked.

Jack turned around and looked up to see Sam's pale face. He stood up at looked at her.

"It's over now Sam, we've got the evidence."

"I'm just shocked!"

"I know, come here!" He pulled her into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"Major, he's all yours and we will give you a copy of the tape before you go."

"Thank you sir."

"You can take him back to his cell."

"Yes sir. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

"Major's" he turned to see Sam looking at him.

"When you return him, thank him for the evidence, say it right in front of the others."

"They might kill him!"

"We might get more out of them as well!"

"True," then he walked out of the room.

"Daniel, can you take care of the tape?"

"Sure thing Jack!" Then he took the tape out and left to go to his lab.

"Dixon, I know you're itching to spread the word, go on!"

"Yes sir!" Then he left.

They watched as the two SFs took Kinsey back to the cells. Then they walked out of the room after everything was taken care of.

"Well, I better let the President know what just happened," Dr. Weir said, then she walked away.

"Well. it looks like it's finally over," Jacob said.

"Yeah, which is good news!" Jack said.

"We still have one problem!"

"Sam?" they looked at her.

"We don't know where the symboite poison is."

"She's right, hopefully we will find out soon."

"True," then they walked out of the room.

An hour later all the Trust, Kinsey and Major Davis were beamed to Washington.

Just before they left, Daniel passed Major Davis a copy of the tape.

Just after they were beamed away Jack walked up to Daniel, smiling.

"Daniel remember our bet?"

"Yes, I know." He shook his head before walking out of the room.

"So Sam, feel like some cake?"

"Sounds good to me!" They walked out of the gate room and walked down to the mess hall.

The next morning, it was on the news and in the papers about Kinsey and the members of the Trust, for the conspiracy to murder the President and the breaking in at NORAD and the wounding of some of the Air Force and Marines personnel.

There was also a long investigation and Detective Shanahan was also arrested and charged for conspiracy to commit murder of an Air Force officer. They all knew it would take weeks for the investigation to be completed.

On Monday morning, Jack started his new job as leader of the SGC. At the same time, everyone was in their uniforms and down in the gate room when Dr. Weir said a few words, then Jack did.

He had just finished when there was a bright light. Everyone was shocked to see the President, General Hammond and General Maynard there. They walked up the ramp.

"Sir, welcome to Stargate Command!"

"Thank you, Jack!" Jack stood back so the President could take his place.

"I know you are all shocked with our dropping in like this… we knew what was happening this morning… The reason why we are here is so that I can do this… It has been great honour and privilege to promote retired Colonel O'Neill to Brigadier General!" Everyone was in shock.

"Jack was promoted the day before his retirement, but didn't know about it till last week when we talked. And now, today confirms it, congratulations, Jack!"

"Thanks, sir!" They shook hands and he passed Jack his stars. Then he turned to everyone there.

"It also gives me the great honour and privilege to promote Major Carter to Lieutenant Colonel!"

Sam was shocked. When she saw Jack's face, he was grinning and nudged her with his head. Sam walked up and stood in front of the President.

"Major… Colonel Carter, it has been an honour to meet a hero," they shook hands.

"Thank you sir, we are all heroes!"

"That is so true!"

Then he stepped aside and General Maynard took his place. He swore Sam in as a Lieutenant Colonel. Once done and her oak leave badges were changed, they both saluted, then she returned back to her spot.

"I am proud of what you all have done. Keep up the good work and keeping Earth safe," he said. Then he stood back and George stepped forward.

"Jack, Sam, we know that you both haven't had a honeymoon and with what has happened in the past two weeks, and Jack, since this is your first day as leader of the SGC, well, I have only one order for you both," he said smiling.

"George?"

"And that is," he looked at his watch.

"You two have ten minutes to get off this base and don't return for three weeks," he said smiling.

Jack and Sam were shocked. Sam walked up the ramp and gave him a hug.

"You are taking over, sir?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Yes sir!"

She grabbed Jack and pulled him down the ramp just as everyone cheer them on.

"Come on, Jack, your cabin awaits!"

"Sweet, I can take you fishing!"

Just as they walked out the doors they heard,

"Oh, fishing would be the last thing on your mind, fly boy!" Everyone laughed a minute later.

"Listen up everyone. I know that there have been bets going around, so put together all the losing money and give it to Walter. I know you all want to get Jack and Sam wedding presents. So, if you all can put money together, I'm sure we can think of something for them both, that they would love!"

"General Hammond!" A woman stepped forward and up the ramp.

"Major Jordan. welcome to the SGC!"

"Thanks sir, I know what Jack and Sam would love to have!"

"And that would be?"

"Well, I know that their new home will be finished next week, so after it passes inspection, how about with some help from you guys," she turned to everyone there.

"We move everything into their new home. And, I know that they have marked brochures on what furniture they would love to get and… since they shocked us all when they got married. When they get back, how about shocking them in return with a belated engagement party," Alex said smiling.

"Alex, that's a great idea," Daniel said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, after all, I know how Jack loves a great party!" Everyone laughed.

"True!" Daniel said.

"Ok people, settle down. Major, since you and your family are staying at Jack's home, any chance of getting those brochures?" she smiled.

"No problems there, sir. I'll bring them around in the morning!"

"Good, any questions?" He looked around.

"Where is the new house?" One of the Colonels asked. Alex turned around to everyone.

"I know where it is, Sam showed me the house yesterday."

"How big is it?" Another one asked.

"It's big, seven bedrooms and bathrooms just up stairs alone. The master bedroom is six times bigger than the VIP quarters!" Everyone was shocked as they knew how big the VIP quarters were.

"And yes, it has a huge back yard, a swimming pool, a barbecue area and there is still heaps of room," she said smiling.

"Ok, everyone back to work! Walter, I want to know what's on Jack's agenda today."

"Just memos and reports to read, sir! There aren't teams due to go off world."

"Ok, thanks for telling me that. Everyone, dismissed!"

They all stood at attention and saluted which Hammond did in return before walking out of the gate room.

"Hey, Major, care to tell us some stories about Jack?" One of the marines asked.

"Do you want Jack to kick your ass… sir?"

"Ah, no!"

"Well, there you go!"

"Come on, why not?" She stopped at the door way and turned around and smiled at them.

"Do you want to be punished?"

"By Jack, no!"

"Well, there you go… jarhead!" Then she turned around and walked out.

"Who is she?"

"She's one woman, besides Sam, you don't want to mess with," Daniel said. They turned and looked at him.

"Indeed!" Teal'c said and they walked past them. Then they followed while talking among themselves.

"Well George, looks like you've got your hands full with Major Jordan!" George smile.

"If she's anything like Jack, I'm sure I do!"

"Call if there are any problems!"

"Will do sir!" Then they beamed themselves back to Washington.

George walked down the ramp and out of the gate room and back up to his old office.

Jack and Sam did leave the base and headed back to Sam's place since Alex and her kids were staying at Jack's while her new house was being painted and the swimming pool was being put in. The kids hadn't seen the house yet.

Jacob was spending some time with Mark and the family so he could give them some privacy since Jack had moved into Sam's house while Alex and her kids were at Jack's.

When Jack and Sam walked inside, Sam gave Jack a passionate kiss before walking down to the bedroom. Jack smiled and followed her down to her bedroom. When he walked into the room, he watched her as she took her uniform off in front of him, then he started to do the same.

Once her uniform was hanging up, she carried on taking the rest of her clothes off till she was naked. Then she walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and lay in the middle of the bed waiting for Jack.

Once he was naked, he joined her and gave her a passionate kiss. They made passionate love for the next two hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Three hours later, Jack woke up. He looked down at Sam and gave her a kiss before getting up and walking in to the bathroom to relieve himself. Then he put on a tee shirt and sweat pants before walking out of the bedroom.

He walked into the kitchen and called for a pizza for lunch then he waited. While waiting, he got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank it while planning for their honeymoon at his cabin. He knew it had been a while since he was last up there, so he had an idea. He called George.

"Hammond!"

"Hi George, I need a favour."

"What is it, Jack?"

"Is Prometheus still in orbit?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I need to check on the cabin before taking Sam up to it, so can they beam me to it?"

"Sure, thing, where are you?"

"At Sam's. She's sleeping at the moment."

"Ok, give me a minute, will you?"

"Sure, thanks!"

"Anytime, Jack!" Then they both hung up.

Jack walked over, put his shoes on and picked up his keys then he was beamed onto the Prometheus.

"Hi guys!"

"Sir, where's is your cabin?"

Jack walked over to one of the computers and did some typing then he returned back to his spot.

"You've got it. Oh, keep an eye on Sam's house, and beam me up when someone shows up there!"

"Yes sir!"

"Thanks!" Then he was beamed outside his cabin.

He unlocked the door and walked inside; he left the door open so some fresh air could go inside. Jack checked things over and found out what he needed. Then he closed it up and checked outside. He was on his dock when he was beamed back up.

"There's someone walking up to Colonel Carter's house, now."

"Thanks, beam me into the living room!"

"Yes sir!" then he was in the living room.

He took his shoes off and put his keys back and picked up his wallet to get some money out and then put the wallet back in to his jacket pocket. Next, he walked to the front door and opened it before the guy knocked.

Jack gave him the money and he gave Jack the pizza and hots wings since Sam loved them. Then he closed the door and walked back into the kitchen to get two bottles of water then walked back into the bedroom to see that Sam was awake.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Fifteen minutes." She sat up and Jack passed her the two boxes and put the bottle water down.

"Where were you?"

"Up at the cabin checking to see if we needed anything up there." He walked around to the other side and took his clothes off before getting back into bed.

"I thought all you needed was me," she said smiling.

"I do sweetheart!" He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You've got to remember it's been almost two years since I was last up there."

"Well, that is true."

She opened the box of wings and picked one up and put it into his mouth and smiled at him, which he did in return. Then she picked one up and started eating it. They both talked while having their late lunch. After finishing the last of the pizza, Jack put both boxes on the floor. Then he rolled over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Thanks for lunch, Jack."

"Anytime sweetheart." Then they both kissed and made love again. Afterward they kissed again.

"Sam, what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"Stay here in bed with you," she said smiling.

"Hmm, I like that idea! How about we have a shower and get dressed then go into town and do some shopping, have dinner then come back here for early night?" He flicked his eye brows at her.

"Sounds good to me." They both kissed before getting up and showering together.

After they got dressed, Jack took care of the rubbish while Sam made the bed before they left in Jack's truck. They spent all afternoon shopping, buying new things for the house. Then they had an early light dinner before returning back to Sam's house for an early night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The next morning they packed the things that they would need to take up to the cabin for the three weeks, then they were on the road by ten that morning. They stopped off for lunch just before one at a café in a town. They talked while enjoying their lunch.

After lunch they went to a gas station to fill up Jack's truck. While Jack was taking care of that, Sam used the ladies room to relieve herself then she went and got two bottles of water and a pack of sweets.

After she paid for them and for the gas, she walked back outside while Jack was checking the oil level. His truck was almost due for an oil and grease change when they were due back from their honeymoon.

When everything checked out ok and the hood was down, he wiped his hands on a wet-one hand towel and put it in the rubbish. He was just about to walk into the station to pay for it when Sam called out,

"Jack, I already paid for the gas!"

He turned and looked at her then he walked around and got in to the truck and gave her a kiss.

"Sam, what am I going to do with you?" Sam put her hand on his crotch and gave it a squeeze.

"What do you think?" she said smiling.

"When we get to the cabin!"

"I know!" He gave her a kiss before putting his seat belt on and starting up the truck, then they were on the road again.

They talked and listened to music all the way to Silver Creek. When they got there four hours later, they stopped off at a family restaurant for dinner.

An hour later they were at super market getting some groceries and then went to a gas station to fill up before heading to the cabin.

When they got there twenty minutes later, it was already dark, so Jack went to turn the lights on in the cabin, then returned to help Sam take everything inside.

When Sam walked into the cabin, she looked around as she walked over to where the kitchen was and put the bags on the bench. Then she opened up the cupboards and started putting things away in there and the fridge.

Jack went back and forth bringing their bags and the rest of the groceries in. While Sam was busy in the kitchen, Jack walked into their bedroom and he quickly made the bed then he walked back out to see Sam putting the last of the food away.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, why?"

He held onto her hand and pulled her down to their bedroom and stopped at the door.

"This one is the bathroom," he opened a door and turned the switch on so Sam could see it, then turned it off again.

"And this is our room!" He walked in still holding Sam's hand.

Sam walked past him, letting go of his hand, and saw the bed was already made with the covers pulled back. She heard a click and knew it was light switch. She turned around to see jack closing the door and walking over to her.

"Well, shall we get into bed and get some rest?" Sam wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"That sounds like a good idea, Jack!" Then she kissed him again.

They removed each other's clothes and then got into bed and made passionate love three times before falling asleep in each other's arms.

They both enjoyed the three weeks up at his cabin. They went for walks, swam, talked, and made love, and even went into town a few times and shopped while there before returning back to the cabin.

It was Saturday morning when they packed up and left to head home after spending three wonderful weeks alone up at the cabin. On their way home, Jack's cell phone rang, so he answered it.

"O'Neill!"

"Morning, Jack."

"Hi Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"So why did you call then?"

"Kids and I have moved into our home!"

"Hey, that great news!"

"Yes it is, anyway when are you and Sam due home?"

"Why?" he asked sounding curious.

"Well, if you're getting back late tomorrow night, I can cook you two dinners."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Sam?" He asked since it was on speaker phone.

"Sure, sounds good, but we are coming home now!"

"Now?… When will you be in the Springs then?" Alex was shocked.

"Three hours, why?"

"Well, you can have dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, Alex, thanks!" Sam said.

"Ok, well see you two when you get here!"

"Ok, see you soon." Then they both hung up.

"She's up to something."

"Jack!" She looked at him.

"I know Alex. I can tell she was shocked that we were returning today instead of tomorrow."

"What could she be planning?"

"Who knows, Sam? Who knows what goes on in that head of hers?"

"Well, she is your sister!"

"True, but I've got a hunch!"

"Jack!"

"Why don't we check out our new house before going back to your place?"

Sam looked at Jack while he was driving and thought about what he had just said.

"Are you thinking that our furniture is at our new house?"

"Yep! She would have gotten Daniel, Teal'c Cassie, Lou and others from the SGC to help out with the move!"

"You could be right. After all, we did shock them all when we got married."

"Yeah!" They talked till they reached Colorado Springs.

They went to their new home first, to see if anything had been done to it. When they got close, there were cars everywhere on their front lawn.

"What the hell?" Jack said when he took his sun glasses off.

"Looks like all the SGC is there."

"Looks like it, I've got an idea," he said smiling.

"What's that?"

"Trust me!" He said smiling.

When he found a spot and parked his truck they got out. Sam saw Jack crouching down and working his way around to Sam.

"Come on!" They worked their way to the house without being spotted.

They got inside the house and upstairs and they walked to their bedroom and opened the door and walked in and closed it. They were shocked to see the new bed they were planning on getting already there, made with the drawers and everything.

"I wonder what else they brought?" Sam asked.

"Who knows, Sam, who knows?"

They checked out the bathroom to find all their things there and in the walk-in closet as well. Then they went to one of the windows and looked outside to see everyone there.

"Well Jack, your hunch was right!"

"Yep!"

"Let's check out the other rooms?"

"Ok."

They made sure it was all clear before checking out the other rooms in the second story of the house. They found beds, drawers everything in there, so they went back to their bedroom and looked outside without being spotted.

"There's Alex," Sam said.

"I see her, shall we?"

He opened one of the French doors that lead outside on to the triple garage's roof. They walked to the edge looking down.

"ALEXSANDRA O'NEILL JORDON KOWALSKI, GET YOUR MAJOR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jack said, yelling in his General tone.

Everyone stopped and looked up on the garage roof to see Jack and Sam up there. They were shocked. Alex walked her way to the steps and up them. When she got to the top, Sam had her back to her, not knowing that Sam was trying not to laugh. When she saw Jack, she could tell he wasn't happy. When she got close to them,

"Jack, Sam, I'm sorry it was meant to be a surprise belated engagement and house warming party. I did have it planned for tomorrow night till you told me that you were returning tonight."

"Is that right? Well, it seems we got one on you." She frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Well, when we spoke to you, you were shocked over the phone that we were returning back a day early."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"We knew this house passed inspection when we got the phone call and with what you said and asked, we put two and two together!"

"So you're not angry then?" Jack smiled.

"Na, just seeing the shocked look on yours and everyone's faces."

"Jack!" She hit him in the arm then gave him a hug. Then they all turned to everyone who was looking at them.

"Hey, I heard it was a double party, so let's party," he said smiling. Everyone relaxed then laughed.

"So, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great! We both had lots of… exercise!" Sam said. Alex looked at one then the other.

"Well, that is what a honeymoon is all about!"

"True, shall we?"

They walked down the steps and mingled with everyone down there. There were barbeques going, lots of finger food and drinks. Everyone had a great time till Alex stopped the music and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Jack, Sam, can you two newlyweds come up here please?" They worked their way up to the back patio.

"Well, since the party is your belated engagement and house warming all in one and you've seen your bedroom," there were a few wolf whistles.

"Since everyone lost bets in the last eight years, we all put that money and collected wedding money together to get you an engagement, wedding and house warming present all at once."

"What did you get us?"

"Everything you two had marked in the pamphlets and these."

Then Daniel walked out with a wrapped up gift for them. He passed it to them, so they unwrapped it and opened it up and pulled out two flute glasses with the Air Force insignia and their names on it. Next came two wine glasses and a thirty five-centimetre glass plate with their names, date of the wedding and the Air Force insignia on it.

"Wow, thanks guys," Jack said, and then they put it back in the box and passed it back to Daniel.

"Jack, we all know how you love barbeques, so thanks to Cassie's idea and finding you the ideal barbecue," Jack eyes lit up.

"We got you the 'fire master regal stainless steel charcoal grill' which is sitting in the garage, but this is what it looks like." She passed him the pamphlet on it, his eyes widened.

"Wow, thanks Alex, Cassie, everyone, these are really great!" Jack said.

"Hang on, there is one more thing!"

"What, what is it"

She passed an envelope to Sam and she opened it up and pulled out vouchers.

"Ok, my god!"

"Sam?"

"Jack, it seems they are dropping hints. These are vouchers from 'babies r us'. There's at least three thousand dollars worth here!"

"Wow!"

"Thank you guys, all of you, for your wonderful gift and as for kids we haven't talked about that yet. Thank you, all of you." They all clapped and cheered them on.

Jack and Sam hugged and kissed in front of everyone. Then the music started so everyone returned to having a wonderful time. Everyone was gone and the place cleaned up by two o'clock in the morning. Jack went and got his truck and drove it in to the garage, then he got out and saw Sam, in the doorway, looking at him.

"Jack, we can get our things in the morning."

"Sam?" She walked down to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm tired!" He looked at her and smiled when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Well ok, let's go to bed, it's been a long day!"

"Yes, it has been alright!"

Jack closed and locked the truck up as the garage door went down. She held onto his hand as they walked inside and locked the doors before they walked upstairs, turning the lights off as they went till they got to their bedroom.

They kissed and removed each other's clothes then got into bed and made love for the first time in their new bed and house. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that day, they got busy sorting out everything at home, doing some washing, getting some groceries and seeing what gifts there were. They had dinner then went to bed for an early night since they had to go to work the next morning.

When they showed up at the SGC, they both got changed and went to see George, since he had said that he wanted to see them when he spoke to them on Saturday night. When they walked into the briefing room George was already there.

"Morning George! How's the head?" George smiled.

"It's fine, thank you Jack. Please, sit down." They both sat down.

"Ok, what's up?"

"The NID have found three warehouses full of symbiote poison!"

"What, when?" they were both shocked.

"Two weeks ago. I contacted the Asgard and they've taken it all way to be studied."

"Well, that's good to know, anything else?"

"Yes, the court cases started last week and it's going to take weeks before they are all sent to prison."

"What about Kinsey?"

"He was first up. He got life for what he did and almost did!"

"That's good to know. What about the cop, Shanahan?"

"They're still gathering evidence against him."

"Anything else?"

"You and Sam have been invited to the White House to have dinner with the President sometime."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Were there any problems while we were away, sir?"

"No, Colonel."

"That's good to know!"

"Well, shall we go and get some breakfast, Sam?"

"Sure! Sir, care to join us?"

"No thanks. I'm having breakfast with the President this morning in an hour, so why don't you two go ahead and have yours?"

"Thanks!" They got up and walked out of the briefing room talking. An hour later, George said his goodbyes to Jack and Sam before beaming to the White House, in time for breakfast with the President.

A month later, Jack and Sam found out that Pete had been to court and was found guilty and was sent to prison for twenty years.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

When Jon saw everything the way it should be for them, he mailed a video recording of himself to Jon telling him everything and what he did and what he had to do to make sure things turned out the way it should be.

Then he flew the ship back to his normal time, which was seven months earlier, and went back to area fifty-one, where he was able to sneak into his room and into the showers where he could freshen up. Then he got back into the ship and headed to Cheyenne Mountain.

When he got there, he lowered the ship down to where the gate was and turned it till it was facing the gate and put it on the ground then turned the engines off. Then he stood up and he opened the back door to be greeted by Jack.

"Jon."

"Jack. So, why do you need the ship?" he walked out of the ship.

"We're going back in time. It seems that RA has a fully charged ZPM."

"AH, so how are things?"

"Good, and I know what you did… thanks!"

"What do you mean?"

"You changed the time line!"

"Oh, well, did it work?" Then the doors opened and Jon and Jack turned and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Jon was shocked but happy when he saw another women who was about his age and looked like Sam.

"Hi Jon!"

"Carter!"

"Hi Jon!" Then he looked at the young woman then to Sam then back to her.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Jack and older me decided to give you a thank you gift… me." She said, smiling. Jon looked at Jack and Sam.

"Why?"

"You have given us both something we both wanted, and since you are me and I remember what you told me, I understand why you did it."

"What did I give you?"

"The courage for me to marry the woman I love!" Jack had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist.

"And for me to have a family," as she put her hand on her expanding stomach.

"Wow, all I did was to make you both realise that you loved each other and to be happy!"

"Well, you have done that and now we are doing something in return."

"Thanks, so what shall I call you?" He looked at mini-Sam.

"Sam!"

"Ok Sam! This is strange!"

"Ya think!" They all smiled.

"So, where are you working?"

"With you Jon, at area fifty-one and I also have the ancient gene."

"Cool!" Then he looked at Jack and Sam.

"How's Jacob?"

"He's good, he's visiting Mark and the family."

"That's good, and the Tok'ra?"

"They understand why he needed Daniel's help and we are all on talking terms."

"That's good to know. So, is he living here or out there?"

"Both!"

"Ok, how are Alex and the kids?"

"Good, she's dating Lou Ferretti at the moment."

"Good for her. I suppose you gave Lou the 'if you hurt her' chat?"

"Yep!" he said, smiling.

"Good, so when are you leaving for your trip?"

"In an hour, so, cake anyone?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"Sure, I'm in." Jon said.

"Well, we might as well head to the mess hall then." They walked out of the gate room and to the elevators.

"So Carter, how far along are you?"

"Seven months with twins."

"Twins, wow congrats!"

"Thanks!"

"Any idea what your having?"

"Nope, we love surprises," Jack said.

"I know the feeling Jack."

"Jon?"

"Yes, Carter."

They reached the elevators and walked in and Jack pressed the button for the mess hall floor.

"Thanks for making my wish come true." Then the doors closed.

The end


	19. Chapter 19

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Sam's wish**

If you haven't review yet, please do so, it would make me very happy

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
